Брошенный
by NHunter
Summary: другой исход битвы в Долине Свершения. Наруто был оставлен умирать, а Саске вернули в деревню. три года спустя, Узумаки вернулся. Наруто/fem-Кьюби. AU. OOC.
1. Предатель или герой

**название**: Брошенный  
**фэндом**: Наруто  
**автор**: N.H.  
**жанр**: приключение, немножко романтики, частично дарк...  
**рейтинг**: NC-17  
**персонажи**: многие персонажи аниме и манги  
**предупреждения**: ООС, AU, кровь, жестокость, предательство (много), упоминание самоубийства (Хината)... просто бред сумасшедшего...  
**дисклэймер**: персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото  
**от автора**: еще одна моя бредовая идея...  
**саммари**: немного другой исход битвы в долине Свершения (aka Valley of the End, VotE)

***** Брошенный *****

Шумный водопад низвергался в долину между двух огромных статуй, окруженных густым лесом. И сейчас этот водопад разделял двух противником, вновь потревоживших своей битвой эти места...  
- Темное чидори! - стоящий у ног статуи Мадары, Учиха Саске, превращенный проклятой печатью в серокожего монстра с крыльями, активировал свою технику. Из его левой руки ударили дуги электричества, окрашеные в сероватый цвет темной силой его печати. Напротив Саске, под статуей Хаширамы Сенджу, окруженный алым покровом йокаи Девятихвостого Лиса, Узумаки Наруто собрал в правой, единственной здоровой, руке расенган, ставший из ярко-голубого сиреневатым...  
По слышимому только этим двоим сигналу, они бросились в атаку. Их техники встретились ровно на середине водопада и начали бороться за доминирование, выпуская в воздух огромное количество энергии, собравшейся вокруг Наруто и Саске в большой черный шар...  
Видя, что победить грубой силой здесь невозможно, Учиха чуть подвинул вправо свое чидори и оно соскользнуло... Пусть и расенан огромный силы ударил в живот Саске, рана не была смертельной, просто сильно мешала продолжать бой - проклятая печать неплохо защищала своего носителя... А вот Наруто получил удар чидори в сердце... Лишившись подпитки, черная сфера энергии потеряла стабильности и взорвалась, расшвыряв сражавшихся в разные стороны...

Саске пришел в себя. Он все еще был в долине Свершения. Здесь же все еще был и Наруто, судя по красноватому свечению у него на груди, пока живой... Саске с трудом поднялся на ноги и преодолел озерцо у водопада, подойдя к блондину. Сейчас был его шанс заполучить невероятную силу... Наруто, может и не был ему другом, тем более лучшим, но, по крайней мере, ближе всех подошел к этому...  
- Нет. Я не такой, как ты, Итачи. - но желание отличаться от своего брата не дало Саске совершить сейчас убийство... Вместо этого он снял свою, теперь уже перечеркнутую бандану с протектором Скрытого Листа и положил рядом с Узумаки - Время идти. - Саске сделал пару шагов, но безмерная усталость от интенсивного использования проклятой печати, помноженная на полученные раны, взяла свое... Саске без сил упал на камни...

В долину вышел шиноби Листа в стандартной одежде дзоунина. У него были седые волосы, определенно не подчиняющиеся гравитации, а его бандана была надвинута на левый глаз.  
- Кажется, мы опоздали, Какаши. - произнес пес, бывший рядом с шиноби, посмотрев на два тела, лежащие на камнях.  
- Еще нет, Паккун, они оба живы. - ответил дзоунин, осмотрев мальчишек.  
- Хорошо, тогда я пойду. - не дожидаясь ответа Какаши, Паккун исчез в облачке белого тумана. Седовласый дзоунин внимательнее присмотрелся к ранам сражавшихся ребят. И пришел к тяжелому решению...  
- Прости, Наруто... - дзоунин снял бандану с протектором с головы Наруто и повязал ее Саске - Прости... - подхватив тело Учихи, Какаши отправился в Коноху.

***

Отряд из четырех шиноби Скрытого Облака продвигался по границе стран Огня и Рек, когда их лидер, мужчина около тридцати пяти в черных очках, носящий за спиной аж семь клинков, внезапно замер.  
- Что-нибудь случилось, Тайчо?  
- В восьми километрах на северо-восток произошел мощный выброс энергии со следами йокаи. Мы сделаем небольшой крюк и осмотрим место происшествия.  
- Так точно! - отозвались остальные члены отряда.

** глава 1: Предатель или Герой**

Перед главными воротами деревни Скрытого Листа собрались оставшиеся генины из конохской дюжины, родители некоторых, дзоунин-сенсеи, песчаное трио, Хокаге со своей помощницей,команда медиков и просто зеваки. Был уже вечер, но люди не расходились. Наконец вдали показалась одинокая фигура, быстро приближающаяся к воротам. Скоро стало видно, что это был никто иной, как знаменитый копирующий ниндзя Хатаке Какаши. На его плече было видно тело Саске...  
Какаши добежал до площади и передал медикам тело Учихи. Копирующий тяжело дышал, было видно, что он пробежал огромное расстояние. К нему подошла Тсунаде.  
- Какаши, где Наруто?  
- Простите, Хокаге-сама... Он бы не дожил до деревни... Даже ОН не мог спасти его... Простите... - произнес Какаши. Генины, включая гостей из Суны, выглядели потрясенными: после случая на экзамене они сомневались, что вооще что-то могло остановить блондина. Взрослые также выглядели растерянными, однако, некоторые из них начинали радоваться про себя, другие, вроде Шизуне и самой Тсунаде, тихонько плакали. Хокаге подошла к Какаши и положила руку ему на плечо.  
- Мне очень жаль, Какаши...

На следующее утро Тсунаде была вызвана на собрание консулов. Далеко не самое приятное мероприятие для нее... А догадываясь о теме этого собрания, ей становилось совсем не по себе...  
- Хокаге-сама, добрый день. - поприветствовал ее Данзо с улыбкой на лице, не предвещающей ничего хорошо.  
- Да, да...  
- Хорошо, раз все здесь... - окинув зал взглядом, произнесла Кохару, старейшина деревни - Начнем собрание...  
- Да. Сегодня, в этот замечательный день, мы собрались для обсуждения дальнейшей судьбы Саске Учиха, а также об отмене закона Третьего Хокаге по ...проблеме нашей деревни. - продолжил второй старейшина, Хомура.  
- Нам стало известно, что Саске Учиха, против своей воли был похищен шиноби деревни Скрытого Звука. В спасательную миссию затесалась ошибка Третьего Хокаге,..  
- Да как вы смеете так говорить о... - взревела Тсунаде.  
- Сохраняйте спокойствие, Хокаге-сама. - сказала Кохару - Продолжайте.  
- ...Ошибка Третьего Хокаге, поставившая себе целью уничтожить последнего Учиху, лояльного деревне. Однако, демон недооценил силу настоящих ниндзя Конохи и был убит.  
- Наруто был человеком! Саске же ушел из деревни по своей воли, подкупленный обещанием силы, данным ему саннином-предателем Орочимару! - снова взревела Тсунаде, но Данзо взял свое слово.  
- Хокаге-сама, как вы смеете выдвигать такие беспочвенные обвинения в адрес последнего Учихи деревни! - лидер "корня" выдохнул - Я считаю, что Саске Учиха должен считаться героем Конохи. Я также согласен с отменой закона Третьего Хокаге.  
- Что ты городишь, Данзо! Саске Учиха должен быть предан трибуналу за предательство! - продолжала кричать Тсунаде.  
- Хокаге-сама, вы совсем выжили из ума? Саске НЕ МОГ совершить предательство! Демон Конохи наконец-то убит, а вы пытаетесь защитить его?  
- Наруто никогда не был демоном!  
- Предлагаю начать голосование. - прервал крики Хомура - Первым будет вопрос о "предательстве" Саске Учиха. Черный шар - виновен, Белый - нет. Голосование анонимное. - Данзо, Хокаге, старейшины и консулы поочередно подошли к урне и бросили туда свои шары. Когда голосование закончилось, Кохару взяла урну и перевернула ее на столе. Было шесть черных шаров и четырнадцать белых.  
- По результатам анонимного голосования Саске Учиха признан невиновным в предательстве. - произнесла Хомура - Следующим вопросом будет отмена Закона Третьего Хокаге касательно ...Демона.  
- Он не был демоном! - в который раз за это собрание вскричала Тсунаде.  
- Хокаге-сама, ваше недовольство оставьте на потом. Они не имеют отношения к предмету голосования. - произнес Данзо.  
- Спасибо. Черный шар - сохранение закона, белый - отмена. - закончила за второго старейшину Кохару. После завершения голосования, результаты были восемь черных и одиннадцать белых. Кто-то воздержался.  
- Хорошо. Обсуждение сегодняшних вопросов завершено. Спасибо за то, что почтили нас своим присутствием, Хокаге-сама. - произнес Данзо... Тсунаде, сгорая от злобы, покинула зал собрания. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Данзо снова обратился к собранию - Я считаю, что Хокаге-сама перестает оправдывать наше доверие.  
- Да, ее уверенность в предательстве Учихи Саске и нормальности демона ставят под сомнение соответствие ее навыков занимаемой позиции. - произнес один из гражданских консулов.  
- Предлагаю поставить на голосование.  
- Хорошая идея, Хомура-сан. - сказал Кохару - Черный шар будет означать несоответствие Тсунаде ее посту. Белый, соответственно, соответствие посту. - на ей раз за Тсунаде были шестеро, тринадцать - против.  
- Великолепно! - не скрывая своей радости, произнес Данзо. - Я, Хомура-сан и Кохару-сан сообщим ей решение совета.

Время клонилось к обеду, когда, казалось, дела у Тсунаде, помимо огромной кипы бумаг на столе, начали налаживаться, в ее кабинет вошли три человека, которых она сейчас хотела видеть меньше всего... Двое старейшин и Данзо...  
- Сенджу Тсунаде, по решению совета старейшин деревни Скрытого Листа... - Данзо, сгорающий от нетерпения, сразу перешел к делу - ...Вам был выдвинут вотум недоверия, и вы были признаны несоответствующей должности Хокаге. С этого момент вы лишаетесь занимаемой должности. До выбора нового Хокаге, все вопросы деревни будет решать совет. АНБУ! - в кабинете Пятой появилось четыре человека в черных плащах и масках зверей - Выставить ее отсюда. Разыскать ее помощницу и сделать то же самое. Вперед. - Данзо кивнул. Через три секунды Тсунаде обнаружила себя сидящей на пыльной дороге перед зданием правительственного комплекса. Еще через двадцать секунд к ней присоединилась ошарашенная Шизуне.  
- Тсунаде-сама, что происходит?  
- Государственный переворот.

***

Саске очнулся. И очнулся он не совсем там, где бы он хотел. Над ним был белый потолок госпиталя Конохи. Осмотревшись вокруг он обнаружил, что вся его палата была завалена открытками, цветами, разнообразными подарками. На тумбочке у его кровати лежал свиток с печатью Хокаге и бандана с протектором Листа. Неперечеркнутым протектором Листа... Решив понять, что здесь вообще происходит, Саске взял свиток и развернул его.

**_ 'Саске Учиха,  
За оказанные деревне Скрытого Листа услуги, проявленные невероятные боевые навыки и невероятную смелость, вы немедленно произведены в звание дзоунина. Ваш жилет находится в печати после этого сообщения. Также, в связи с вашим повышением в ранге, вам передается место вашего отца в совете консулов деревне Скрытого Листа.  
Благодаря Ваш было завершено дело величайшего из героев деревни Скрытого Листа, Четвертого Хокаге - Вы свершили то, чего не смогла сделать даже печать: Вы убили Кьюби, и теперь деревня Скрытого Листа и все ее жители находятся перед вами в долгу, который, возможно, мы никогда не сможем выплатить. С сегодняшнего дня, помимо повышения в ранге, вам назначается ежемесячное содержание в размере 150 000 рё. Также Вы совершенно бесплатно можете пользоваться услугами любых учителей в пределах деревни Скрытого Листа и Вам открыт свободный доступ к любым свиткам техник, хранящимся в деревне.  
Окии Кооджун, Шестой Хокаге.'_**

После текста была печать, какие используют для хранения предметов. Открыв ее, Саске обнаружил настоящий дзоунинский жилет. Перечитав свиток нового Хокаге еще раз, Учиха задумался. Наконец, после нескольких минут, он пришел к решению.  
- Орочимару подождет. В этой дыре еще есть, чему я смогу научиться.

***

На площади перед правительственным комплексом собралось огромное количество людей. Всюду были слышны разговоры, но когда на площадку на крыше вышли старейшины, Данзо и человек в одетом поверх формы АНБУ плаще Хокаге, все немедленно умолкли.  
- Шиноби и куноичи, дамы и господа, жители деревни Скрытого Листа... - начал торжественную речь Кохару - ...Сегодня мы собрались здесь на инаугурацию Шестого Хокаге... - после долгой речи от свежеиспеченного Хокаге и оваций собравшихся, старейшина продолжил - Также сегодня, увы с небольшой задержкой, чтобы виновник торжества тоже мог присутствовать здесь, начинается недельный фестиваль в честь смерти Девятихвостого Лиса. Встречайте, победитель демона, а также новый дзоунин Скрытого Листа, Саске Учиха - на балконе, рядом со старейшинами появился Саске, одетый в форму дзоунина. На нем все еще виднелись бинты, покрывающие не зажившие до конца раны, но это не мешало юному Учихе чувствовать себя королем... Толпа взорвалась овациями, помимо небольшой группы людей.  
- По указу №1054-2с... - начал новый Хокаге - ...С сегодняшнего дня отменяется закон Третьего Хокаге. Сегодня, люди Конохи, вы узнаете правду.  
- Позвольте, Хокаге-сама. - к микрофону подошла Хомура - Как все вы знаете, десятого октября практически тринадцать лет назад на нашу деревню обрушился кошмар, унесший жизни многих великолепных шиноби и заставивший величайшего из наших героев, Четвертого Хокаге, пожертвовать собой, ради спасения деревни. Имя этому кошмару - Кьюби но Йоко, Девятихвостый демон-лис. Несмотря на всю свою силу, Четвертый Хокаге не смог тогда убить Лиса. Вместо этого он запечатал его в тело новорожденного, чтобы вместе со смертью ребенка, демон покинул наш мир. Этим ребенком стал сирота по имени Наруто Узумаки. Однако, сила демона оказалась больше, чем смогла выдержать печать и дух несчастного дитя был поглощен Лисом. С тех пор Кьюби жил среди нас, строя свои коварные планы по уничтожению деревни. Но Третий Хокаге не замечал этого и считал Наруто спасителем, защищающим нашу деревню от того, кем он был на самом деле. Из-за этого демон смог прожить лишние двенадцать лет, ежедневно ставя жизни каждого из нас в опасность. После смерти Третьего Хокаге, занявшая его пост Пятая Хокаге также ничего не сделала для спасения деревни от затаившейся угрозы. Более того, поскольку именно Кьюби привел в Коноху Тсунаде, есть основания полагать, что она находилась под его влиянием и не осознавала своих действий. Неделю назад силы Скрытого Звука похитили благородного Саске Учиха для коварных планов саннина-предателя Орочимару. Была организована спасательная миссия, в ряды которой затесался и демон, поставившей своей целью убить Саске Учиха. Но благодаря невероятным усилиям и огромной храбрости Саске Учиха, Кьюби был убит. Люди Конохи, вы можете больше не бояться ходить по улицам, вы можете больше не бояться, что вас убьют в любой момент! Наруто Узумаки, демон Конохи, МЕРТВ! - толпа снова взорвалась овациями. И только один голос был против.  
- Н-Наруто-кун н-никогда не был д-демоном... - Хината не успела ничего больше сказать, так как ее рот закрыл появившийся рядом с ней боец АНБУ. Бросившиеся ей на помощь Шино, Киба, троица Конохамару-Моеги-Удон, Теучи и Аяме были также схвачены.  
- По указу №1054-2d, все, кто будут поддерживать демона, автоматически считаются предателями и будут казнены. - озвучил Шестой Хокаге.  
- Однако, поскольку этот указ еще не был озвучен, когда объявились сторонники демона, они будут приговорены к пожизненному заключению. Исполнить! - сказал Данзо. АНБУ, схватившие Хинату и остальных исчезли с площади.  
- А теперь да начнется праздник!!!

***

Дзирайа вошел в деревню и был немедленно был удивлен отсутствием людей на улицах. Решив, что это просто совпадение, он направился к правительственному комплексу. Вдруг он заметил встельку пьяную Тсунаде и хлопочущую над ней Шизуне в баре. Зайдя внутрь, жабий отшельник разбудил Пятую.  
- Тсунаде-чан, может не стоит пить на работе?  
- Работе? У меня больше -ик- нет работы в этой -ик- деревне -ик- предатлей.  
- Предателей? Что случилось?  
- Наруто -ик- погиб... Они объявили -ик- предателя Саске -ик- героем и отменили -ик- закон Третьего -ик- Хокаге, назвав Наруто -ик- именем Кьюби.  
- ЧТО?! - Дзирайа быстро надкусил палец и сложил печати - Призыв! - на столе в облачке белого тумана появилась жаба с полметра ростом в черном плаще.  
- Дзирайа-чан, зачем ты призвал меня?  
- Фукасаку-сенсей, я нижайше прошу вас сообщить мне, жив ли последний человек, подписавший контракт с кланом Жаб, Наруто Узумаки.  
- ...Хорошо. - Фукасаку исчез в облачке белого тумана. Секунд через тридцать он вернулся - Имя Наруто Узумаки не исчезло из списка живых, связанных с кланом жаб контрактом свитка призыва.  
- Спасибо, Фукасаку-сенсей. - услышав это, старейшина жаб исчез.  
- Что будем делать, Тсунаде-чан?  
- Раз Наруто -ик- жив, мы должны -ик- найти его...  
- Хорошая идея. Отправимся, как только ты протрезвеешь.


	2. Странники

**глава 2: Странники**

Три дня назад закончился четвертый ежегодный Конохский фестиваль смерти Кьюби... Деревня медленно возвращалась в обычное рабочее состояние. На улицах все еще виднелись украшения с прошедшей праздничной недели, оставленный праздновавшими мусор... Но все это убиралось... Был восстановлен комендантский час и патрули АНБУ снова зачастили по улицам... Так сейчас Выглядела деревня Скрытого Листа... Было около шести утра и солнце только поднималось над горизонтом, посему двое дзоунинов на вахте у ворот были далеко не в лучшей форме - их ночная смена, способная убить кого угодно своей скукой еще только заканчивалась...

***

К Конохе приближалось восемь фигур, все одетые в черные дорожные плащи с накинутыми на головы капюшонами. Пять из восьми фигур можно было описать как женские. Из трех оставшихся выделялась лишь одна, бывшая крупнее остальных и имевшая за спиной большой свиток. Странники шли по пыльной из-за редких дождей дороге следующим порядком. Впереди шли две пары, в одну из которых входила фигура со свитком, позади этой четверки наблюдалась одинокая женская фигура. Самыми последними шли еще две женские фигуры и мужская между ними...  
- Может не будем мучаться и просто спалим дотла эту неблагодарную деревню? - внезапно задала вопрос женская фигура из пары с неопознанным молодым человеком в "первых рядах".  
- Сколько раз мне говорить, что за свершенное Конохой не должны страдать невиновные, даже если они живут в этой деревне. - отозвался ее компаньон.  
- Ммм... - обиженно промычала девушка - Ты никогда не даешь повеселиться...  
- Почему? Даю. Просто тебе надо научиться держать себя в рамках... Да и разве наши с тобой игры не относятся к веселью? - парень получил игривый подзатыльник - Эй, а это за что?  
- Да вот там - девушка указала идущую рядом фигуру со свитком - кое-кто подслушивает нас...  
- А? Будто он не знает про это. - еще один подзатыльник - Ау!  
Путники подошли близко к воротам, и их разговоры сами собой утихли... Войдя на территорию деревни, странники подошли к посту охранников, вызвав некоторое оживление в их рядах.  
- Добро пожаловать в деревню Скрытого Листа. Назовите ваши имена, цель визита и срок пребывания. - произнес один из дзоунинов, после чего, отвернувшись, широко зевнул. Вперед вышел молодой человек, ранее шедший в тройке сзади.  
- Цель нашего визита? Мы пришли навестить наших... знакомых, проживающих здесь. - человек посмотрел на остальных путников - Неделя? - ему кивнули - Мы проведем здесь неделю. Что до наших имен... - он немного отодвинул с лица капюшон и посмотрел в глаза дзоунинам. На секунд тридцать повисла напряженная тишина. Никто не двигался. Затем охранники быстро выписали восемь пропусков и передали их пачкой разговаривавшей с ними фигуре. Та сделала жест рукой и все восемь странников отправились внутрь деревни...

В течении дня по всей Конохе виднелись ходящие в одиночку или парами люди в черных плащах с накинутыми на головы капюшонами. Сейчас две такие фигуры стояли на улице рядом с местом, где раньше было здание общежития, под крышей которого много лет проживал человек, или как считали в этой деревне, демон по имени Наруто Узумаки. Теперь здесь был небольшой скверик в центре которого стояла железная статуя, изображающая Саске Учиха, как гласила табличка, держащего в левой руке катану, приложенную к шее прижатого к земле ногой Саске "Наруто" с девятью хвостами. Правая рука Учихи была поднята вверх и держала изваянную в серебре молнию чидори.  
- Я хочу уничтожить ЭТО. - очень тихо, так чтобы никто лишний не услышал сказанного, произнесла та же самая женская фигура, что рано утром хотела спалить всю деревню.  
- Я тоже. - ответил ей ее компаньон - Но это немного подождет. Я дам тебе лично уничтожить ЭТО. Но сейчас нам пора возвращаться...

Восемь странников в черных плащах заняли три соседних номера в небольшой гостинице на окраине Конохи. Сейчас все они собрались в одном номере и при погашенном свете обсуждали сегодняшний день и их впечатления о Скрытом Листе, а также планы на будущее. Все восемь людей были без плащей и некоторые их черты можно было рассмотреть в сумраке. Они сидели кругом. На большой двуспальной кровати сидела женщина лет тридцати на вид с огромным бюстом и светлыми волосами, собранными в два хвостика. Рядом с ней, на той же кровати, сидел мужчина в начале шестого десятка с огромным свитком, покоящимся рядом с ним. Далее, на стуле сидел мужчина двадцати пяти лед на вид с темными волосами, собранными в короткий хвостик. Далее, на диванчике расположились три девушки: две возрастом около двадцати пяти-тридцати, одна с короткими темными волосами, другая - длинными светлыми, собранными в обмотанную тканевой полоской косой. Третья была лет на пять-шесть старше из и имела темные волосы до лопаток с вплетенным в них бумажным цветком. Наконец, на полу, замыкая круг, сидели последние двое из восьми: парень лет шестнадцати с короткими, противостоящеми гравитации, светлыми волосами. У него на коленях расположилась девушка восемнадцати лет с длинными красными волосами...  
- Это совершенно не та деревня, какая она была четыре года назад, когда я покинула ее. - произнесла женщина с бюстом.  
- Да, химе, Коноха совершенно изменилась... Но, признаю, этот Данзо ловко превратил ее в военный лагерь. - послышался ответ человека со свитком.  
- А еще здесь очень почитают некого Саске Учиха... - поделилась своими наблюдениями девушка с цветком в волосах.  
- Не надо называть его по имени среди нас!!! - одновременно вскричала пара, сидящая на полу.  
- Ладно, ладно, успокойтесь... - произнес расположившийся на стуле человек - На улицах довольно много бойцов АНБУ, призванных следить за порядком, и их подготовка весьма хороша. Также охрана правительственного комплекса значительно усилена с моего последнего появления здесь. И сверх всего прочего - комендантский час. Такое впечатление, что они боятся восстания.  
- И оно вполне возможно. Здесь много недовольных режимом. - произнесла девушка с косой.  
- Так что будем делать? - спросил светловолосый юноша.  
- Может просто сожжем все? - произнесла его напарница, но тут же под его взглядом исправилась - Хотя, это не лучшая идея.  
- Вполне можно провести переворот. Учитывая большое количество недовольных, это будет не слишком сложно.  
- Из-за виновников произошедшего, а также и из-за наших действий, не должны страдать неповинные люди. - произнес сидящий на полу юноша - Да и наших собственных сил должно для этого хватить. Хотя помощь клана Хьюга была бы очень кстати...  
- Даже если мы провернем это, вопрос о новом лидере остается открытым. - заметила мужская фигура, рядом с которой лежал большой свиток - Я и химе, пожалуй, уже староваты для этого. К тому же, у нас есть свои дела... - он захихикал и тут же получил ощутимый удар по голове от той, которую назвал "химе" - БОЛЬНО!  
- Нечего рассказывать это всем!  
- Ладно, ладно, химе, прости. Мисс сожгу-все-подряд тоже отпадает... - он получил пинок ногой от этой самой мисс...  
- Я тоже пас. Это место все же не для меня... - заявил светловолосый парень.  
- Я стану Хокаге! - вдруг мужчина, сидящий на стуле - Я уже защищал Коноху и ее людей, ставя долг превыше своей жизни и своих чувств, и я буду продолжать это.  
- Как скажешь... - произнес человек со свитком. Раздался девичий смешок.  
- Гляди-ка, мы будем с Седьмым Хокаге! - произнесла девушка с короткими темными волосами.  
- Ага! - поддержала ее мисс с бумажным цветком. В это время человек со свитком быстро ретировался с собрания, спасая от "химе" свой блокнот и что-то находу туда записывая...  
- Эй, ладно вам. Он и без этого неплох. - произнесла девушка, постоянная желающая что-то сжечь - Но мой лучше!  
- Так. Пока у нас не начались дальнейшие ссоры, предлагаю обсудить вопрос о времени начала наших действий. - поднял вопрос сидящий на полу юноша - Я бы хотел еще пару-тройку дней пожить здесь нормально и проведать тех, кого я не видел сегодня. В любом случае мы уложимся в нашу неделю.  
- Согласен. - поддержал его человек, выдвинувшийся на место Хокаге. Остальные четыре женские фигуры в комнате также кивнули. через минуту в комнату вернулись сбежавшие двое - Теперь давайте обсудим план переворота.  
- Я возьмусь за их божка. - огласил светловолосый юноша, вызвав смешанную реакцию от предыдущего оратора - Не бойся, я не буду его убивать. Но за свершенное он помучается...  
- Я разберусь с АНБУ и Хокаге, если мне кто-нибудь даст план здания. - произнесла та самая мисс сожгу-все-подряд...  
- Но только без лишних жертв. - напомнил ей ее спутник.  
- Угу... И тут не повеселишься...  
- А если... - ее спутник склонился к ней и что-то прошептал на ухо. Девушка выслушала его и, хихикнув, кивнула.  
- Ладно...  
- Как только с эти два пункта будут выполнены и деревня поймет, что у них полным ходом идет переворот, они соберут собрание старейшин... - произнес человек со свитком.  
- Туда мы все вместе и заявимся. После этого все вопросы будут решены.  
- Да. Но надо узнать, может кто здесь окажет нам помощь. - произнес будущий Хокаге.  
- Этим можно заняться в ближайшие три дня. - все собравшиеся кивнули - Хорошо, тогда на сегодня, думаю, все. - люди начали расходиться по своим номерам...

***

Жизнь Какаши за последние четыре года нельзя было назвать хорошей... С самого дня прихода Шестого Хокаге к власти, за ним, как за человеком учившим Узумаки Наруто, была установлена слежка. Его постоянно отправляли на долгие и трудные одиночные миссии, боясь, что он поднимет бунт... Более того, после смерти одного его ученика, второй, Учиха Саске, названный героем деревни за предательство, после того, как скопировал с него добрые полтысячи техник, забыл про него, уйдя к другим дзоунинам за силой. А его ученица, ушедшая в медики, чтобы хранить Саске от любых царапин, тоже как-то не вспоминала о нем...  
Ночью Какаши вернулся с очередной миссии и сейчас, в обед, выспавшись отправился в парк. Расположившись под раскидистым деревом, он принялся за свое любимое занятие - чтение. Естественно, книг за авторством саннина Дзирайи, жаль что тот бросил писать после смерти Наруто и сам куда-то исчез...  
- Добрый день, Какаши. - внезапно произнес голос над ним. Оторвавшись от книги, седовласый дзоунин посмотрел вверх. Перед ним, где-то в полуметре, стоял человек в черном дорожном плаще. Его лицо скрывалось в тени наброшенного на голову капюшона.  
- Добрый... Ам... Простите, вы кто?  
- Я - простой путник, который случайно набрел на легенду миру шиноби. Говорят, вы были там, когда решилась судьба Наруто Узумаки.  
- Тихо! Вы не должны произносить его имя. - Какаши осмотрелся по сторонам. Рядом не наблюдалось ни одного АНБУ - Но вы правы, я был там. Это был интересный человек. Жаль, что я не уделял ему много внимания... И жаль, что я не смог спасти его... Когда я прибыл на место его битвы с Учихой, был уже не в силах спасти и мне пришлось бросить его...  
- Тогда у меня есть еще только один вопрос. Зачем вы поменяли банданы? - Копирующий вылупился на своего собеседника.  
- Откуда вы это знаете?  
- Скажем так... Я знал Наруто и он не мог предать Коноху. Тем не менее, когда я вышел к его телу, бандана на его голове отсутствовала, а рядом лежала чья-то с перечеркнутым протектором.  
- Что ж... Это был, наверное, самый низкий поступок в моей жизни... Но я должен был вернуть Учиху в деревню, раз я не смог спасти обоих. Но совет не принял бы от меня Учиху предателем...  
- Спасибо за ваш рассказ, Какаши. - человек в плаще отвернулся и пошел к выходу из парка. Какаши позвал его, чтобы узнать хотя бы имя этого странника, но тот был уже далеко и не слышал его... Только теперь до седовласого дзоунина дошло, что он рассказал свою самую страшную тайну за несколько последних лет совершенно постороннему человеку... Однако этот человек умел располагать к себе... Прямо как ОН...

***

Человек в плаще, удовлетворив свое любопытство рассказом Какаши направился дальше гулять по Конохе. Через некоторое время ноги сами вынесли его к главным воротам Скрытого Листа. Как вовремя, чтобы увидеть возвращение команды Гая домой. Только вот на месте Ли был боец АНБУ, а сам "маленький зеленый зверь" встречал своего сенсея и бывших товарищей, опираясь на костыли... Но даже не это больше всего поразило человека в плаще - Недзи Хьюга, вот кто по-настоящему привлек его внимание... Теперь Недзи носил совершенно черную одежду, бандана с протектором у него наблюдалась на шее, как ее носила Хината, на лбу, дабы спрятать печать, что была у всех членов побочной ветви Хьюга, была повязана широкая черная лента. Глаза юноша Хьюги выглядели покрасневшими, а под ними наблюдались синяки, едва ли уступающие тем, что были у Гаары...  
Решив, что он узнает причину произошедшего с Недзи после, человек в плаще развернулся и направился назад, в глубь деревни, уйдя в один из редко используемых проулков. Однако едва он успел пройти десять метров, как перед ним в вихре листьев появился юный гений Хьюга, тут же принявший боевую стойку...  
- Спокойно, шиноби-сан, у меня есть пропуск. - человек показал полученную вчера на посту у ворот бумажку. Недзи активировал бьякуган, чтобы прочитать ее издалека: инстинкты шиноби подсказывали ему, что человек в плаще очень силен, а в последнее время в Конохе с доверием стало проблематично... Глаза юного Хьюга расширились от удивления. Он деактивировал бьякуган. Протер глаза. Снова активировал бьякуган. Еще раз протер глаза. Наконец, убедившись, что у него не галлюцинация, он осторожно спросил.  
- Это действительно ты?  
- Так и знал, что кто-нибудь из твоего клана меня обнаружит... - ответил человек.  
- Значит... Значит, ты был жив,.. - Недзи не успел договорить, так как человек в плаще, за мгновение преодолев десяток метров, стоял прямо перед ним и закрывал ему рот.  
- Тс... Мое имя нельзя здесь называть. - Хьюга почувствовал, что его отпустили - Скажи, что случилось за четыре года...  
- Как ты уже заметил, Коноха уже не та, которой ты привык. После твоей 'смерти' к власти пришел Данзо, использовав одного из своих людей в качестве Шестого Хокаге. Скрытый Лист превратился в военную базу... В день своей инаугурации Шестой Хокаге объявил Саске Учиха нашим героем, а тебя...  
- Я знаю. Не говори.  
- ...Хината-сама выступила, сказав, что ты был совсем не тем, кого из тебя хотели сделать... И ее упекли в тюрьму на пожизненное заключение. Также поступили с попытавшимися защитить ее Конохамару и еще двумя из его компании и тех двоих, что работали в Ичираку, Шино и Кибу их кланы смогли отстоять, доказав их невиновность по выдвинутому обвинению. Но все равно... Шино больше не может быть шиноби, а юный Инудзука лишь в прошлом году вернулся в строй...  
- А что случилось с Хинатой-чан? - задал вопрос человек в плаще.  
- Я, Хиаши-сама и другие люди из клана пытались спасти ее... Но у нас ничего не вышло... Нас самих на несколько месяцев... посадили за решетку... А сама Хината-сама... - тут на глаза Недзи выступили слезы - ...Хината-сама... Она была найдена... покончившей с собой... на второй неделе... своего заключения... Люди клана,.. кто смог осмотреть... ее тело, говорили о жестоких... пытках... и... изнасилованиях... Бедная Хината-сама... - гений Хьюга сломался и зарыдал. Ему на плечо легла рука человека в плаще.  
- Прости меня, Недзи, что меня не было рядом... Чтобы спасти ее... - через несколько минут Недзи немного успокоился...  
- Ты же видел... Ли?.. - человек в плаще кивнул - После прихода к власти... Шестого Хокаге, Тсунаде-сама покинула... Коноху... Так и не закончив его... лечение... Он так и остался... навсегда прикованным... к костылям...  
- Прости меня... Прости меня за все, что с вами случилось... Прости. - Человек в плаще опустился на колени.  
- Не надо. Это не... твоя вина...  
- Спасибо, Недзи. - человек встал и отряхнулся - Скажи, насколько Хьюга лояльны к текущей власти?  
- Мой клан не поддерживает нынешнюю политику деревни и практически полностью покинул службу шиноби. - через все еще активированный бьякуган Недзи увидел, как человек улыбнулся.  
- Моя попросить твоей помощи? В перевороте.  
- Ты решил стать Седьмым? - удивленно спросил юный Хьюга. Человек покачал головой.  
- Нет. Я еще не готов к такой ответственности. Но вместе со мной пришел тот, кто достоин этого места. - Недзи погрузился в размышления... Через минуту он, наконец,дал свой ответ.  
- Я согласен. Это будет означать, что Хината-сама... погибла... не зря...  
- Хорошо. Я найду тебя, когда мы начнем действовать.  
- Кому еще здесь можно верить?  
- Абураме, Нара, Инудзука, Акимичи. Остальные перешли на сторону Данзо.  
- Спасибо.  
- Подож... - человек в плаще исчез в вихре пламени... - ди...

***

Через мгновение этот человек в плаще появился в номере гостиницы, где вчера было собрание... В номере также были человек со свитком, красноволосая девушка, темноволосый мужчина, решивший стать Седьмым Хокаге, и светловосая женщина с двумя хвостиками.  
- Это я. - вновь появившийся человек обратил на себя внимание - Я только что получил кое-какую информацию.  
- Да? - произнес человек со свитком.  
- Наше восстание поддержит Недзи Хьюга. Его клан, равно как и Нара, Акимичи, Абураме и Инудзука не будут нам мешать.  
- Это очень хорошо. Имея на нашей стороне бьякуган, наша задача значительно облегчится. - задумчиво сказал потенциальный Седьмой Хокаге.  
- Хинохиме,.. - красноволосая девушка повернулась к "разведчику" - чем больше я узнаю о произошедшем здесь, тем больше мне хочется сделать по-твоему... - но прежде чем улыбка предвкушения поселилась на лице девушки, человек продолжил - Но мы не должны заставлять страдать невиновных.  
- Позволь, что тебе удалось узнать такого ужасного? - спросила женщина с двумя хвостиками.  
- Из-за них погибла Хината-чан, пятеро близких мне людей посажены на пожизненный срок и больше про них ничего не известно, Шино и Ли больше не могут быть шиноби...  
- Это... Действительно ужасно... - произнес будущий Хокаге...  
- Да уж... Теперь мы просто обязаны совершить задуманное. - подвел итог человек со свитком.


	3. Возвращение демона

**глава 3: возвращение демона**

Следующие два дня никто в Конохе не видел людей в черных плащах с капюшонами... Недзи все еще ждал, что они начнут действовать и освободят деревню от тирании Данзо и его марионетки-Хокаге... Но пока его надежды не оправдывались... Однако, на третий день в его комнату постучал один из членов клана и сообщил, что "пять человек в черных плащах просили позвать его". Гений Хьюга моментально надел свою экипировку шиноби и покинул особняк клана.  
На противоположной стороне дороги действительно стояло пять человек. На всех были черные плащи с накинутыми капюшонами, однако двоих Недзи все равно узнал без проблем - внушительный бюст и огромный свиток за спиной безоговорочно выдавал саннинов. Остальных он без бьякугана не мог распознать, но решил, пока, экономить чакру и не использовать его... От группы отделилась фигура, без сомнений тот, с кем юный Хьюга разговаривал в проулке несколько дней назад.  
- Добрый день. - человек легонько поклонился - Рад, что ты все еще хочешь нам помочь. Идем. - все шестеро направились в центр Конохи. Их следующей остановкой стал парк, расположенный в нескольких сотнях метров от правительственного комплекса.  
- Недзи, - произнесла неизвестная юному Хьюге женская фигура - Посмотри, где сейчас находятся Хокаге, Данзо и ближайшие к ним бойцы АНБУ. Также нам надо знать местонахождение Саске Учиха.  
- Хорошо. - Недзи кивнул и активировал бьякуган. Однако через мгновение он деактивировал его и со страхом посмотрел на только что говорившую девушку, а также третьего мужчину в плаще.  
- Не бойся, мы тебе ничего не сделаем. - произнесла она. Юный Хьюга еще несколько секунд подозрительно смотрел на нее, после чего пожал плечами и снова активировал свой бьякуган.  
- ...Окии и Данзо сейчас в кабинете Хокаге... Там же есть еще четверо АНБУ... В десяти метрах от кабинета в обе стороны по коридору стоит по бойцу "корня"... - через секунд двадцать произнес Недзи, после чего снова сосредоточился, начав поиски Саске - ...Учиха сейчас в госпитале... С Сакурой и Ино... Не думаю, что вы хотите знать, что там происходит... - далее послышалось произнесенное шепотом ругательство на 'проклятые всевидящие глаза' и 'потерявших стыд шиноби'.  
- Хорошо. Спасибо, Недзи-сан. - произнес Дзирайа, которого безоговорочно выдавал свиток за его спиной - Твоя помощь нам понадобится еще раз. Примерно через час-два. - Хьюга кивнул - Выступаем. - три фигуры, оба саннина и еще один мужчина, исчезли в вихрях листьев.  
- Кью-тян, как закончишь, помоги с документами и приходи на восьмой тренировочный полигон. - оставшийся человек произнес своей напарнице. Та кивнула ему и подалась вперед, чтобы легонько поцеловать его. - И да, не надо слишком много крови. - девушка издала обиженный стон, однако, ее напарник уже исчез во вспышке огня.  
- Недзи, не пропадай. - произнесла девушка. Из ее правого рукава начал сочиться красный туман, быстро сформировавший длинную бордового цвета катану, окруженную красным свечением. Как только оружие было сформировано, девушка также исчезла во вспышке пламени.  
Поскольку он был свободен как минимум на ближайший час, Недзи решил отправиться по магазинам - его последняя миссия сильно сказалась его инвентаре...

***

Данзо удовлетворенно наблюдал, как его марионетка выполняла работу Хокаге. Еще немного, и его планы по распространению его власти начнут воплощаться. И первой падет страна Рек...  
Внезапно, прямо перед столом Хокаге произошла вспышка огня, в которой появилась женская фигура в черном плаще с накинутым капюшоном. В руке у фигуры была длинная бордовая катана, окруженная алым сиянием... Прежде чем кто-либо в кабинете успел пошевелиться, фигура взмахнула своим оружием, убив и Шестого Хокаге, и Данзо.  
_"Техники демонов: стиль огня: испепеление!"_ - бросившиеся на фигуру четыре бойца корня вспыхнули кроваво-красным огнем и через секунду от них остались только горстки черного пепла - Фи... Даже не интересно... - Фигура "отпустила" свою катану и та растворилась красным туманом... Влетевшие в кабинет Хокаге два бойца "корня" увидели только вспышку огня.  
- Хокаге и командующий АНБУ были только что убиты. Отряд "Зеро" уничтожен. Преступник сбежал. - доложил один из бойцов АНБУ по своей мини-рации.

***

Саске, спровадив Сакуру и Ино, наконец отправился домой. Хм... Он не мог сказать, что Коноха была тем местом, где он хотел бы остаться, но пока его почитали, и пока ему были доступны все техники скрытой деревни Листа наперечет, почему бы и не задержаться здесь?.. Завернув за угол, юный Учила почувствовал, что воздух здесь был каким-то другим... Более густым что ли? Активировав свой шаринган, Саске осмотрелся. Нет, это была не иллюзия... Решив не обращать на это внимания, он продолжил свой путь, но уже через пару шагов был вынужден остановиться. Перед ним из земли сочился красный туман, медленно формирующий фигуру человека, полностью укрытую черным дорожным плащом. Голову человека скрывал капюшон.  
- Саске Учиха... - произнес человек.  
- Кто ты? - активируя на сей раз уже мангеке шаринган, холодно спросил Саске.  
- Как жаль... Я тот, кого убил сам факт твоего существования, вернулся из преисподней, чтобы отомстить.  
- Кто ты? - повторил вопрос Учиха.  
- Значит ты действительно забыл меня... - человек немного приподнял капюшон. Глаза Саске расширились от удивления. И, он этого никому никогда не признал бы, немного от страха.  
- ТЫ?!  
- Да, я. - ответил ему человек.  
- Тогда я завершу начатое... - Саске начал готовить одну из своих самых сильных атак.  
- Не здесь. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за нас пострадали невинные люди. Восьмой тренировочный полигон.  
- ...Амате... - Учиха был вынужден отменить технику, ибо фигура, на которую он собирался применить ее, исчезла во вспышке огня. Решив не давать своему противнику лишенного времени, Саске исчез в вихре листьев, направившись в "точку встречи".

К своему удивлению Саске обнаружил, что подарил врагу на этом пару секунд, поскольку человек уже был на месте и снимал с себя плащ. Он стоял к Учихе спиной, по-этому Саске мог видеть только весьма длинные, слабо подчиняющиеся гравитации волосы солнечного цвета. Потом ему стали видны черная пластиковая броня, вроде той, что носили АНБУ, с нарисованной оранжевой краской спиралью, и черные штаны с закрепленными по бокам подсумками. Чуть выше каждого колена к ногам человека крепились ножны с кунаями. Наконец человек повернулся к Саске лицом, и тот уставился в глаза. Разные. Но оба слишком хорошо знакомые. Левый глаз был холодного небесно-голубого цвета и, казалось, смотрел прямо в душу. Через правый глаз человека, кроваво-красный со звериным вертикальным зрачком, проходил шрам. Чуть ниже на щеке под ним начинался второй. И последняя деталь, после которой у Саске не осталось больше сомнений, кто перед ним стоит: на каждой щеке человека было по три полоски...  
- Ты изменился,.. Наруто.  
- А ты не очень, Саске-теме. Ладно... Мы не разговаривать сюда пришли. - левый глаз блондина изменился и стал таким же, как правый. Полоски на щеках Наруто расширились, придав ему еще более звериный вид.  
- Ты прав. Готовься умереть. Аматерасу! - на месте, где стоял Наруто вспыхнул черный огонь. В следующее мгновенье Саске пришлось подставить блок, чтобы не получить сильный удар с ноги в голову - Как?  
- Субституция. - беззаботно отозвался Наруто.  
_"Он провернул субституцию с такой скоростью, что мангеке не успел заметить этого? Кем ты стал, Наруто?"_ - Учиха отскочил в сторону - Аматерасу! - на сей раз в снопе черного пламени прогремел сильный взрыв - Взрывающийся клон? - самому себе задал вопрос брюнет, вытерев выступившую под правым глазом кровь.  
- Верно. - Наруто выскочил из-под земли и едва не нанес Саске удар в пах: лишь благодаря мангеке Учиха успел заметить атаку и уклониться от нее - А ты проворен...  
- Да. Я всегда был лучше тебя, демон! Аматерасу! - сноп черного пламени вспыхнул на месте, где только что был Наруто. Однако, блондин опять успел сбежать из-под гибельной атаки и нанес весьма болезненный удар сбоку, отбросив Саске на землю. Тот перекатился и поднялся на ноги. Закрыв свой правы глаз, из которого текли три струйки крови, брюнет посмотрел левым глазом в глаза Наруто - Тсукиеме!  
В следующий момент блондин обнаружил себя в черно-красном мире бога луны, распятым на кресте. Перед ним стоял Саске, держащий в руке копье.  
- Ты, может, и смог уйти от моего Аматерасу трижды, но тебя меня все равно не победить! - Учиха занес копье для удара.  
- Смотрю, ты и сам считаешь себя богом... Как будто тебе все по силам... - вокруг Наруто появилось красное свечение. Узумаки с силой рванул и иллюзия тсукиеме пошла трещинами. Через мнговение мир бога луны разлетелся на осколки, и перед Наруто снова был реальный мир. Посмотрев на Учиху, блондин произнес - Тсукиеме на меня не действует.  
- Хн... Тебе все равно не победить! - Саске открыл правый глаз, все еще не пришедший в норму и продолжающий понемногу кровоточить - Сусано! - вокруг Учихи, начиная со скелета, начала формироваться призрачная фигура бога шторма, облаченная в доспехи и держащая в своих "руках" такие же призрачные щит и меч.  
- Ух ты, я такого еще не видел.  
- Значит, это будет последнее, что ты увидишь!  
- Не думаю. - Наруто одним прыжком отскочил на десяток метров назад - У тебя, после использованных техник, должно было остаться не так много чакры. Мне всего-то нужно дождаться, когда у тебя перестанет хватить сил на ЭТО. - Саске взмахнул рукой, направив удар меча сусано в блондина, но тот увернулся. Следующая попытка достать Узумаки также не принесла результата...  
Учиха почувствовал, что его запасы чакры подходят к концу, а он так и не сумел до сих пор попасть по Наруто ударом сусано... Отменив свою технику и сменив мангеке шаринган на обычный, он активировал первый уровень проклятой печати, чтобы восстановить потраченные силы. Наруто, естественно, заметил выползшие на лицо и руки Саске черные узоры печати.  
- Уже используешь против меня подарочек Орочимару?  
- Заткнись! - Саске с невероятной скоростью сложил печати - Стиль огня: парящее пламя! - Учиха выдохнул в сторону Наруто огромный сноп пламени.  
- Стиль огня: пламя! - блондин также выдохнул огонь, не уступающий в размерах созданному Саске, и понемногу оттесняющий технику Учихи назад. Брюнет начал вливать в свою технику больше чакры, однако, все равно не мог пересилить пламя своего противника. В итоге, у него закончилось дыхание и ему пришлось отменить технику. На его счастье, Наруто испытывал ту же проблему с дыханием...  
_"Техники мангеке шарингана не помогли против него. Его потенциал в техниках стиля огня превосходит мой. Что ты такое, Наруто?"_ - Саске снова сложил печати и отставил левую руку в сторону - Чидори! - в левой руке Учихи заплясали молнии, окрашенные проклятой печатью в серебристо-фиолетовый цвет. Как только чидори полностью сформировалось, Саске рванул вперед, оставляя за собой вырытую молнией траншею. До последнего момента Наруто спокойно стоял и не предпринимал ничего для своей защиты. Но как только Саске оказался слишком близко к нему, блондин схватил его за руку, в которой было чидори, отведя атаку Учихи от себя, и со всей силы ударил ногой в грудь брюнета, едва не выбив из него дух. После этого Наруто выпустил руку Учихи, в которой уже погасло чидори, и нанес еще один удар, отбросив Саске в сторону от себя.  
- Этот фокус больше на меня не действует. - холодно произнес блондин.  
- Хн... - все, что ему ответил Саске. Решив, что сейчас самое время, Учиха перешел на второй уровень проклятой печати. Его кожа посерела, ногти на руках почернели и стали больше походить на когти, на носу проявился темный крест. На спине выросли два крыла, прорвавшие черную футболку и дзоунинский жилет Учихи... Наруто смерил своего противника взглядом... На пальцах Саске заиграли молнии.  
- Сенбон-чидори! - эти молнии обратились в иглы и огромной скоростью полетели в Наруто. Блондин попытался увернуться, но одна из игл все же попала в него, слегка парализовав его разрядом электричества. В следующий момент Узумаки обнаружил себя в захвате Саске - А ты не настолько неуязвим, насколько ты хочешь казаться, бака. Разряд чидо...  
- Стиль огня: завеса пламени! - прежде чем Саске успел завершить свою технику, вокруг Наруто вспыхнул огонь, заставивший Учиху отскочить в сторону, чтобы не сгореть заживо. Завеса пламени исчезла и блондин повернулся к Саске, который решил, что безопаснее пока будет подняться в воздух.  
- Стиль огня: цветы феникс! - брюнет выдохнул в сторону Наруто множество маленьких огненных шаров, спрятав в каждом по сюррюкену.  
- Стиль огня: большое драконье пламя! - в ответ от блондина последовала невероятно мощная огненная техника, уничтожившая не только огненные шары Саске, но и расплавившая сюррюкены. Чтобы самому не быть сожженным, Учиха опустился обратно на землю. Только чтобы обнаружить бегущего на него Наруто. Саске приготовился отразить удар, но Узумаки выставил руку вперед и в ней за долю секунды сформировался расенган. Красный. Отразить такой удар брюнет не смог и, в результате, получил удар в живот этим расенганом. Плоть, усиленная чакрой из проклятой печати, не пострадала очень сильно... Но что-то с этим расенганом было не то... Саске почувствовал, как силы печати стали покидать его.  
- Что это?  
- Моя йокаи, похоже, способна подавлять проклятую печать...  
- Неважно! - Саске коснулся печати на своей правой руке, вытащив из нее большой сюррюкен, и бросил его в Наруто. Тот, подозревая подвох, отскочил в сторону и мимо него пролетели два сюррюкена, второй укрытый в тени первого. Прежде чем блондин успел придти в себя, Учиха вытащил из печати на левой руке клинок черного цвета с красным кровостоком и бросил в атаку. Однако, Саске снова не рассчитал скорость блондина, и тот увернулся от взмаха клинка, отскочив на несколько метров назад.  
- Красивый меч. Жаль, что мне придется сломать его. Техники демонов: материализация! - вокруг его рук появился красноватый туман йокаи, быстро собравшийся на левой руке в бордовой щиток, окруженный красным свечением, в правой руке появился узкий длинный клинок, больше походящий на шип, такого же бордового цвета и также окруженный красным свечением.  
- Хорошая техника... - произнес Саске.  
- Даже не надейся. Техники демонов нельзя скопировать шаринганом. - Наруто услышал, как Саске выругался про себя, говоря что-то про нечестный мир, прежде броситься в атаку. Клинки сошлись. И тут Учиха увидел, как его клинок начал оплавляться в точке соприкосновения с клинком Наруто. Щиток на левой руке блондина внезапно вытянулся с коснулся правого плеча Саске. Тот рефлекторно отскочил назад и бросил взгляд на формирующийся ожог третьей степени.  
- Урод.  
- Спасибо, стараюсь. - с сарказмом произнес Наруто, прежде чем с колоссальной скоростью рвануть вперед. Через мгновенье его шипообразный клинок прошел насквозь через меч Саске. Блондин сделал взмах рукой и вырвал клинок из рук Учихи. Саске снова отскочил назад, но было уже поздно - он получил удар ногой в грудь такой силы, что у него в глазах потемнело.

Саске пришел в себя. Прошло, судя по всему, всего несколько секунд... Он лежал на земле. На его груди стояло что-то тяжелое, а у недалеко от его шеи было что-то горячее. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Наруто прижимал его ногой к земле, держа свой странный клинок у его шеи.  
- Ты же пришел мстить. Почему ты не убил меня?  
- Убить тебя? - Наруто рассмеялся - Это было бы слишком милостиво с моей стороны. К тому же твой братик бы прибил меня, сделай я это.  
- Тогда что ты сделаешь? - любопытство начало одолевать Саске.  
- Я заберу у тебя то, к чему ты все это время стремился. Силу. - щиток-клинок на левой руке блондина обратился красноватым туманом йокаи и исчез. Наруто залез в карман штанов и достал оттуда маленькую капсулу на которой можно было увидеть сине-красный символ инь-янь - Помнишь, что это такое?  
- Поглотитель чакры? - со страхом в голосе произнес Саске.  
- Верно. - клинок в правой руке блондина расширился на конце. Наруто отвел его от шеи Учихи и погрузил его в плечо. Саске заорал от обжигающей боли. Потом боль немного ослабла и он почувствовал, как этот поглотитель оказался вставлен в рану. В следующую секунду все силы Саске исчезли. Вокруг левой руки Наруто, которой он только что вставил треклятый прибор, появилось красное свечение, и рана затянулась.  
- Ты думаешь, это надолго выведет меня из строя?  
- А я еще не закончил. - Наруто снял ногу с груди Учихи и отошел к его ногам. Клинок блондина снова принял шипообразный вид, и как только это произошло, Узумаки быстро нанес две глубокие колотые раны у основания ног Саске.  
- В чем смысл этих глупых ран, если их так просто залечить? - непонимающе спросил Учиха, как только боль от огненного клинка немного стихла. Наруто покачал головой.  
- Особенность моей материализованной йокаи в том, что разрубленные ей каналы чакры нельзя восстановить. Теперь ты больше никогда не сможешь передвигаться как шиноби... Остался последний штрих... - Наруто развеял свой клинок и сложил довольно длинную серию печатей, прежде чем ударить ладонями в живот Саске - Техники печатей: пропасть бессилия! - Учиха почувствовал, как на его теле появилась печать - Это - моя страховка, на случай, если поглотитель все же извлекут.  
- Почему ты мстишь? - задал вопрос Саске.  
- Я мщу тебе за твое предательство родной деревни. За то, что из-за тебя пострадали близкие мне люди. За то, что из-за тебя погибла Хината.  
- Она была слабачкой, недостойной жить! - Саске получил пинок в ребра.  
- Не смей так говорить о ней! Она пожертвовала собой ради другого, то для чего нужна огромная сила духа! - Наруто глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться - Ладно, тебе пора баинки. - он коснулся пальцем лба Саске и послал слабенький импульс йокаи, вырубивший Учиху.  
- Ну и устроил же ты тут... - раздался сзади голос. Блондин резко повернулся, на всякий случай приготовившись защищаться... Только чтобы встретиться взглядом со своей напарницей, держащей в руках его плащ.  
- А, Кью-тян, не надо меня так пугать.  
- Ой, ой, ой, какие мы пугливые... - подразнила девушка, но тут же стала серьезной - Перестань изображать из себя непобедимого, ты едва на ногах стоишь... А у тебя есть еще планы на сегодня. - Наруто кивнул и чуть-чуть расслабился... В результате он, тяжело дыша, припал сначала на колено, а потом ему пришлось использовать еще и руки, чтобы полностью не распластаться на земле...  
- Черт! Продлись бой еще минуту, и исход был бы совсем иным... - Через минуту Узумаки смог найти в себе силы сменить свое положение на сидячее. Внезапно "Кью-тян" исчезла из его вида, и через мгновенье Наруто почувствовал, как она прижалась грудью к его спине, оплетя вокруг него руки. Еще через секунду силы начали возвращаться к блондину. Как только он более менее пришел в себя, "Кью-тян" отделилась от него, дав ему встать, и протянула плащ. Наруто быстро надел его и накинул на голову капюшон.  
- Идем.  
- Сейчас, только сдадим этого в госпиталь. - Узумаки подошел к Саске и, подхватив его тело за шкирку, забросил его себе на спину. После этого Наруто и "Кью-тян" исчезли во вспышках пламени.

***

Сакура стояла на вахте в госпитале, когда стеклянные двери открылись и внутрь вошли две фигуры в черных плащах с накинутыми на головы капюшонами...  
- Чем могу вам помочь? - тут она заметила, что мужская фигура тащила за спиной человека. В знакомой черной футболке с символом клана Учиха... Девушка выстрелила из-за стойки и попыталась атаковать людей в плащах, но ей пришлось изменить свои планы, чтобы поймать брошенное в нее тело брюнета - Саске-сама!.. Кто вы?! Что вы сделали с Саске-сама?! - мужская фигура покачала головой и немного отодвинула капюшон с лица.  
- Сакура-...чан, как немило с твоей стороны... - глаза Харуно расширились от удивления.  
- Ты!.. Ты!.. ДЕМОН!!! - девушка в плаще закинула руку за спину своего напарника и положила голову ему на плечо.  
- Нару-кун не демон, поверь мне, девчонка.  
- Думаешь, что спала с ним, значит знаешь его, шлюха. - в следующее мгновение Сакура поняла, что сделала колоссальную ошибку: воздух стал как-будто вязким и в нем чувствовалось невероятное желание убивать... Жажда крови, какой Сакура не чувствовала с момента встречи с Орочимару в лесу смерти.  
- Твое счастье, что мне нельзя тебя убить. И, может быть, я сплю с Нару-куном, но он не демон не по-этому...  
- Да кто ты такая, чтобы знать про НЕГО больше меня?!  
- Скажем так... Я была с ним практически с самого его рождения... - услышала в ответ Сакура. И ответ этой странной девушки только больше взбесил розововолосую куноичи.  
- Ты ДУРА!!! У НЕГО никого никогда не было!!! - тут до Сакуры начало доходить... Невероятная жажда крови... Была с Наруто с рождения... - ТЫ?.. ТЫ?.. - девушка приподняла голову с плеча юноши и тоже отодвинула капюшон. В глаза Харуно смотрели два кроваво-красных глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Девушка в плаще оскалилась, и Сакура увидела клыки, гораздо больше человеческих... Девушка облизнулась.  
- Да, это я. - Сакура, до этого момента державшая на руках бесчувственного Саске, сама отключилась.  
- Эм... Кью-тян, ты не перетаралась? - осторожно спросил Наруто.  
- Для такой широколобой, как она, в самый раз. Идем. - парочка в черных плащах исчезла во вспышке пламени.

***

Недзи закончил обновлять свой инвентарь. Выйдя из магазина, он практически уперся в людей в черных плащах с накинутыми на головы капюшонами. Пятерых он уже знал. Однако теперь к ним присоединились еще три. Все женские. К тому же, в руках Тсунаде появилась толстая пачка документов.  
- Полагаю, первая часть вашего плана прошла успешно? - пять фигур, с которыми Недзи уже встречался сегодня, кивнули.  
- Выдвигаемся на последний этап. - произнесла девушка, чья голова все еще покоилась на плече Наруто - Подойди поближе. - Хьюга послушался и встал между фигурами в плащах - "Техники демонов: массовое перемещение!" - алый туман объял всех девятерых, после чего они все исчезли с улицы.


	4. Переворот и встреча

**глава 4: Переворот и встреча**

Девять фигур появились в красном тумане на каменной голове Четвертого Хокаге. Одна из фигур, благодаря внушительному бюсту легко идентифицируемая, как Сенджу Тсунаде, указала на один корпусов правительственного комплекса.  
"Демонические иллюзии: исчезновение!" - теперь для всех посторонних не было никого на монументе предыдущим Хокаге... Иллюзия скрыла фигуры от нежелательных гостей...  
- Недзи, будь добр, периодически посматривать туда бьякуганом. Нам надо знать, когда начнется собрание совета консулов и когда там будет минимум АНБУ. - Хьюга кивнул.

***

Все без исключения собравшиеся консулы удивленно переговаривались. Такого ее не случалось, чтобы на экстренном собрании не присутствовали Данзо и Шестой Хокаге, обычно, первыми появлявшиеся в зале собрания. Консула от клана Учиха тоже пока нигде не было видно... Раздалось деловитое покашливание и все моментально замолчали.  
- Перейдем сразу к делу. - огласил Хомура - Мы собрались здесь из-за чрезвычайного происшествия: один час и двадцать минут назад неизвестным шиноби были убиты Хокаге и командующий АНБУ. Также четыре бойца АНБУ в кабинете были полностью испепелены. Преступник успел скрыться до того, как двое ближайших к кабинету бойцов АНБУ смогли вмешаться. - среди собравшихся прокатилась волна удивления - Также, около часа минут назад поступило сообщение об ограблении в хранилище документов. Похищены: дело клана Учиха, отчеты Итачи о деятельности организации Акатсуки, протокол собрания трехлетней давности относительно дела Демона Конохи и тюремный журнал со списком камер и заключенных по этому делу. Также исчезли все документы связанные с происхождением Узумаки Наруто.  
- Предлагаю поручить Учихе миссию по поимке преступника. - огласил кто-то из гражданских консулов.  
- Только, как видите, его здесь нет. - ответила Кохару.  
- Так найдите его! - внезапно перед старейшинами появился боец АНБУ и что-то тихо сказал им, после чего исчез. Хомура и Кохару изменились в лице.  
- Только что стало известно, что Саске Учиха находится в госпитале с колотыми ранами, нанесенными раскаленным металлом, на ногах и еще одной такой же, только залеченной, на плече. На его теле обнаружена печать неизвестного происхождения, предположительно, запечатывающая чакру. Все попытки снять ее провалились.  
- Саске Учиха побежден?! Это невозможно! - раздалось несколько криков.  
- Также из сообщения следует, что его нашли уже на территории госпиталя. Вместе с Харуно Сакурой. Последняя находится в состоянии тяжелейшего шока и не может давать показания.  
- Это восстание! - произнес Иноичи, лидер клана Яманака - Надо немедленно поднять все наши силы на уничтожение мятежника!  
- Да, это похоже на начало переворота, но нам не стоит бездумно бросаться в бой. - отозвался Хиаши Хьюга - То, что преступник сумел убить пятерых сильных бойцов за несколько секунд, говорит, что перед нами шиноби S-класса. Нам стоит собрать хотя бы немного больше информации о нем.  
- Или о них. - вмешался представитель клана Нара, Шикаку - Скорее всего здесь действует группировка. Вероятнее всего, полностью состоящая из шиноби А-класса или выше. Нам следует соблюдать осторожность.  
- Д-думаю, в этом уже н-нет смысла... - немного заикаясь, произнес консул от гражданских, указывая в угол зала, где из пола начал сочиться красный туман. Через мгновенье произошла вспышка красного света, и в, теперь уже рассеивающемся, тумане появились фигуры в черных дорожных плащах с накинутыми на головы капюшонами. Впереди рядком стояли шесть фигур. Правую тройку составляли две девушки и неизвестный мужчина, держащиеся довольно сдержано, хотя и стоящие весьма близко друг к другу. Левее них была фигура девушки, казавшаяся одинокой здесь. С левого края стояла парочка: фигура девушки обнимала стоящего правее нее молодого человека, положив голову ему на плечо. Молодой человек же держал свою руку у нее на талии. Во втором ряду были всего двое, кого, несмотря на скрывающие их черты плащи с капюшонами, консулы опознали как саннинов: Джирайю и Тсунаде.  
_"Техники демонов: стиль огня: красный страж!"_ - девушка, что обнимала своего парня, слегка повела свободной рукой и вокруг всей группы из восьми человек появились небольшие огненные шары.  
- АНБУ! - позвал Хомура. Тут же в зале появились четыре бойца в масках орла, китайского льва, тигра и медведя. "Лев" тут же развернул свиток и с огромной скоростью что-то нарисовал в нем.  
- Техники ниндзя: рисованные звери! - на группу людей в плащах кинулась группа чернильных львов, но те бесславно пали от ударов огненных шаров, стоило им подойти слишком близко. Видя это, "орел" сделал свой ход.  
- Стиль воды: водяное ядро! - АНБУ выпустил изо десяток небольших шаров воды, надеясь затушить этим огненные шары. Но его идея также обернулась неудачей...  
_"Это не простая техника огня. И подпитывается она не от человеческой чакры. Похоже, среди них есть дзинчуурики"_ - Техника шестидесятилетия Хокаге: подавление демонов! - "медведь" выставил вперед руку, на которой проявился кандзи "сидеть". Через секунду огненные шары исчезли, а парочка слева начала сползать на пол, но была подхвачена саннинами. Воспользовавшись исчезновением защиты "орел" и "тигр" бросились в ближний бой, обнажив свои клинки, в то время как "лев" отправил в атаку новую порцию чернильных зверей.  
- Красный дождь оригами! - угол зала, где проходил бой, наполнился тысячами бумажных сюррюкенов, летающих во всех направлениях. Когда техника была отменена и бумажные сюррюкены исчезли, все четыре АНБУ лежали на полу, живые, но весьма тяжело израненные... Двое человек в плащах, пострадавшие от техники "медведя", уже вернули себе свои силы и восстановили защищавшие группу огненные шары.  
- К-кто вы т-такие? Ч-что вам н-надо? - испуганно произнес один из гражданских консулов. Консулы от ниндзя приготовились к бою.  
- Что нам надо? - ответил парень из "демонической" парочки - Да так, проходили мимо, услышали, что тут про нас говорят, и решили заглянуть... - он стянул капюшон. Тут же по совету консулов прокатилась волна удивления.  
- Т-ты? Н-но т-ты же п-погиб?  
- Как видите...  
- Так мы сейчас это исправим! - один из консулов от шиноби, глава картели оружейников, с невероятной силой метнул кунай в голову Наруто... Но огненные шары снова выполнили свою функцию на отлично...  
- Оо... Надо полагать, вы не хотите меня обратно?  
- Здесь деревня шиноби! Демонам тут не место! - раздался выкрик со стороны консулов.  
- Люди Конохи, как же вы пали. - произнесла вторая мужская фигура, стоявшая в первом ряду - Вы не способны отличить чашку от налитого в нее чая. Вы забыли последнюю волю Четвертого Хокаге. Вы нарушили закон Третьего Хокаге. Я разочарован в вас. - человек откинул назад свой капюшон.  
- Твое слово для нас ничего не значит, предатель. - произнес Хомура - Как у тебя хватило смелости придти сюда, Итачи?  
- Старейшина, вы, кажется, забыли, что именно вы отдали Итачи приказ убить весь клан. Но тот провалил миссию и вы сделали его миссин-нином. - ответила Тсунаде, показав собранию консулов папку с "делом клана Учиха".  
- Хомура, Кохару, вы обвиняетесь в предательстве людей, распространении дезинформации, предвзятости и нарушении закона Третьего Хокаге. - произнес Дзирайа, глядя прямо в глаза старейшинам - У вас есть, что сказать в свое оправдание?  
- АНБУ! Убить их! - дюжина бойцов в масках возникла в зале.  
- Бесполезно! - Наруто снял руку с талии своей девушки и быстро сложил печати - Стиль огня: волна пламени!  
- Стиль воды: водяное ядро! - стоявшая посередине девушка в плаще синхронно с блондином выполнила свою атаку. В результате бойцов АНБУ окатило потоком пара, выведшим их из боя.  
- Я так полагаю, что сказать вам нечего. - сказал Дзирайа.  
- Все это было сделано на благо деревни!  
- Благо деревни? Скорее на ваше собственное благо!  
- Что вы хотите сделать? Захватить власть и разрешить монстрам и убийцам расхаживать по улицам Конохи? - Дзирайа лишь вздохнул.  
- Человека определяет не то, как он выглядит или кто он есть, а его разум и душа. И раз вы не способны понять этого, то будь по-вашему. - Девушка слева от Наруто сделала шаг в бок, и из-под ее плаща потек красный туман, тут же начавший собираться в дюжину бордовых, окруженных красным свечением, рогатин. Как только оружие сформировалось, девушка выкинула руку вперед, и рогатины, следуя жесту, пришли в движение, и через мгновенье все, кроме пятерых консулов, оказались пригвождены к стенам... Главы Абураме, Акимичи, Инудзука, Нара и Хьюга выглядели крайне удивленными произошедшим.  
- Предатели! - взревела Кохару.  
- Они не предатели. Просто они единственные люди здесь, кто способны видеть правду. - произнесла девушка.  
- Будто ты можешь что-то понимать?! - не унималась старейшина.  
- Могу, женщина.  
- Так, пока у нас тут еще никто не пострадал, предлагаю вернуться к обсуждению будущего Конохи. - сказал Итачи - В связи со смертью Данзо, "корень", очевидно, будет упрощен и соединится с остальным АНБУ. Поскольку я остаюсь в деревне, то вам больше не надо возлагать все надежды на моего брата... Увы, он стал не тем, кого я хотел сделать из него... - Итачи вздохнул - Я хотел, чтобы он искупил свершенные мною грехи, но его неудержимая жажда силы лишь добавила мне новые... Остается только проблема с выбором нового Хокаге.  
- И кого же вы выдвинете? Демона? - левый глаз Наруто изменился до лисьего, сравнявшись с правым.  
- У меня, вообще-то, есть имя: Намикадзе-Узумаки Наруто...  
- ДА КАК ТЫ, ДЕМОН, СМЕЕШЬ ОСКОРБЛЯТЬ ПАМЯТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО ХОКАГЕ!!! - вскричал консул со стороны гражданских.  
- Наруто имеет полное право носить эту фамилию. Вы, как совет консулов, должны знать, что Минато Намикадзе, Четвертый Хокаге, был его отцом. - произнес Дзирайа - точно также, как Кушина Узумаки была его матерью.  
- Довольно! - взорвался Наруто, видя, что консул был готов продолжить свои выпадки - Возвращаясь к выбору нового Хокаге. Я еще не готов занять это место. И не знаю, буду ли готов когда-нибудь...  
- Может, вы предложите кого-нибудь из саннинов? - хитро спросил Хомура - Тем более, что у Тсунаде уже есть опыт.  
- Нет. Мы уже слишком стары для этого... К тому же, у нас есть другая, не менее важная миссия... Как и клан Учиха, Сенджу не должны исчезнуть с лица Земли. - произнесла Тсунаде, пододвинувшись ближе к Дзирайе.  
- Вот оно как... И кто же тогда?  
- Итачи. - сказал Наруто и, проигнорировав "ЧТО?!" со стороны консулов, продолжил, дождавшись кивка от Учихи - Он уже доказал свою преданность Конохе и готовность пожертвовать всем, ради ее безопасности. Да, ему будет тяжело, ибо люди не меняются за один день, но ради Конохи он готов к этому, да, Итачи? - тот снова кивнул.

Через три с небольшим часа криков, ругани и, немножко, мордобоя, совет консулов все же согласился с тем, что Итачи действительно достоин поста Хокаге. Хотя несколько человек все еще продолжали противиться этому, большинство были 'за'.  
- Раз мы пришли к соглашению... - произнес Наруто - ...То позвольте откланяться. М... Хиаши-сама, Чоуза-сама, Тсуме-сама, Шиби-сама и Шикаку-сама, я бы хотел, чтобы через полчаса вы подошли в зал для брифингов. - после этих слов, восемь человек в черных дорожных плащах оказались объяты красным туманом и исчезли во вспышке.

***

Эти же самые восемь человек в следующую секунду появились в том самом зале для брифинга.  
- Кью-тян, можешь привести их? - Наруто передал своей девушке папку с документами о посаженных по делу о "поддержке демона".  
- Ммм... - "Кью-тян" вздохнула - Ладно. Но ты мне будешь должен... - при упоминании долга Наруто покраснел, а Дзирайа захихикал. Пока Тсунаде не угомонила его "легким" подзатыльником.  
- Как скажешь. - после этого девушка исчезла во вспышке пламени - У меня тоже дела... - Наруто свел руки в крестообразный знак - Теневое клонирование! - в облачках белого тумана появилось с три десятка клонов - Не скучайте. - вся толпа блондинов исчезла в одинаковых вспышках пламени.

***

Девушка в черном плаще с накинутым на голову капюшоном появилась во вспышке пламени перед воротами тюремного комплекса Конохи. Быстро просмотрев документы из папке, она убрала их под свой плащи и направилась выполнять свою "миссию". И бойцы АНБУ, охранявшие тюремный комплекс, сейчас были ее врагами...  
- Стоять! Документы! - три бойца АНБУ появились перед девушкой, но тут же получили по удару маленькими, непонятно откуда взявшимися, огненным шариками. Девушка же продолжила свой путь... Теперь ее препятствиями были лишь ворота и внутренняя охрана...  
_"Техники демонов: стиль огня: испепеление!"_ - толстые стальные ворота комплекса объяло кроваво-красным огнем, и через секунду от них не осталось и следа - _"Если так пойдет и дальше... Наруто, ты будешь должен мне потрясающую ночь."_

Конохамару Сарутоби, один из тех, кого пришедший три года назад к власти Данзо посадил на пожизненный срок за поддержку Наруто... Одиночная камера два на два метра была далеко не тем местом, где Конохамару хотел закончить свою жизнь... Тем не менее здесь он развил свои чувства до предела, пытаясь узнавать, что происходило за отделяющими его от мира стенами...  
- Что за черт?! - его обостренные чувства уловили отдаленные крики и повышение температуры. И и то и другое приближалось к его камере... Через минуту до слуха Конохамару донеслось сначала тихое цоканье каблучков по бетонному полу. И это было очень странно... среди охранявших комплекс АНБУ внук Третьего Хокаге не видел ни одной куноичи...  
Цокание прошло мимо его камеры на пару метров и остановилось. Через секунду дверь его камеры пробила алая эфимерная лапа. Еще через мгновенье эта лапа вырвала толстую дверь и отшвырнула ее куда-то вглубь коридора. Решив узнать, что происходит, Конохамару выглянул из своей камеры. К своему удивлению он обнаружил только девушку в черном плаще с накинутым на голову капюшоном, от которой отходили аж пять таких алых эфимерных лап. Посмотрев, куда они вели, внук Третьего Хокаге заметил, что дверей в камеры Моеги и Удона, а также Теучи и Аяме тоже не было на местах.  
- К-кто ты? - спросил у незнакомки Конохомару, боясь, что следующей целью станет он или его друзья.  
- Я пришла от твоего друга. - после этого девушка обратилась ко всем пяти только что освобожденным - Пожалуйста, подойдите ко мне. - решив, что подчиниться сейчас будет самым разумным, Конохамару подошел к незнакомке. Остальные, кого освободила эта странная девушка, сделали то же самое.  
- Как вас зовут? - спросил старик из раменной.  
- Всему свое время. - загадочно отозвалась девушка - _"Техники демонов: массовое перемещение!"_

***

После того, как глаза Конохамару отошли от этой странной техники, он обнаружил, что теперь стоял уже в зале для брифинга. И здесь было довольно людно... Внук Третьего Хокаге обвел людей взглядом. Здесь были такие известные дзоунины деревни, как Какаши, Асума, Куренаи, Гай, Анко... Также здесь были главы пяти кланов, которые, по дошедшим о него слухам, противились режиму Данзо: Хиаши из клана Хьюга, Тсуме из Инудзука, Чоуза из Акимичи, Шиби из Абураме и Шикаку из Нара. Кроме того, здесь были практически все, кого Наруто мог назвать своими друзьями: команда Гая, Шино, Киба, Чодзи, Шикамару... И еще несколько человек, кого Конохамару не знал...  
Повернувшись спросить у перенесшей его сюда девушки, что здесь происходит, Конохамару обнаружил, что она уже была у стола в торце зала. Там же стояли еще шестеро в таких же черных плащах с накинутыми на головы капюшонами: одна фигура молодого человека стояла недалеко от края стола. За столом; недалеко от него стояла женская фигура; еще две женские фигуры стояли по сторонам повернутого к собравшимся спинкой кресла, в котором кто-то сидел; и, наконец, у второго края стола стояли две фигуры, который, несмотря на плащи, легко можно было опознать как саннинов, Дзирайю и Тсунаде. Девушка уселась на угол стола и обняла стоявшего рядом парня, положив голову ему на плечо. Он же положил свою руку ей на талию...  
Конохамару еще раз осмотрел собравшихся. Судя по их лицам, они тоже не знали, что здесь происходит...

- Рад снова видеть вас всех. И... Я прощу прощения за все то, что случилось с вами из-за меня. - молодой человек, обнимавший девушку, что доставила в этот зал Конохамару, откинул свободной рукой капюшон со своей головы. Зал погрузился в шок... Конохамару внимательно вглядывался в черты его лица: непослушные светлые волосы; левый глаз был небесно-голубым, правый - кроваво-красным со звериным вертикальным зрачком; через правый глаз человека проходил косой шрам, чуть ниже глаза, на щеке, начинался второй; на щеках молодого человека было по три полоски...  
- Наруто?!  
- Да. Намикадзе-Узумаки Наруто. - ответил юноша - Я вернулся.  
- Н-но... Нам же говорили, что ты был убит! - сказал Чодзи.  
- Слухи о моей смерти были преувеличены. - Наруто усмехнулся - А теперь, позвольте представить тех, благодаря кому мы все сегодня собрали здесь. Тсунаде-баачан и Дзирайа-сенсей, саннины Скрытого Листа... - саннины откинули свои капюшоны - Моя близкая подруга из Скрытого Облака, Нии Югито - стоявшая позади стола между Наруто и креслом девушка сняла с себя плащ. У нее были длинные светлые волосы, собранные в опускающуюся до талии косу. Одета она была в фиолетовые штаны и серая с темно-фиолетовым верхом и вышитыми над правой грудью цветами футболку. Девушка слегка поклонилась в знак приветствия - Самый преданный шиноби Конохи, пусть и вынужденный миссин-нин до сегодняшнего дня, не раз спасавший мою жизнь, а также - Новый Хокаге, Учиха Итачи. - кресло повернулось, и в нем действительно обнаружился Итачи, одетый в темно-синие штаны и водолазку. На его голове виднелась новенькая бандана с протектором Скрытого Листа.  
- Н-но... Он же, вроде как, предатель? - спросил Недзи.  
- Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я попрошу прочитать тебя это. - Наруто взял со стола папочку и бросил ее юному Хьюге, который с легкостью поймал ее.  
- ...Миссия S-000192. Боевая задача: полное уничтожение клана Учиха для пресечения готовящегося восстания. Поручена: Учиха Итачи. Статус: провалено. Примечания: в связи с наличием выживших - Саске Учиха - Итачи Учиха получил приказ вступить шпионом в ряды преступной организации "Акатсуки" и объявлен миссин-нином... - закончил читать Недзи - Не может быть!  
- Увы, но так и есть. - спокойно произнес Итачи - Раз вопрос со мной улажен, разрешите представить моих невест... - Учиха поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями, и две девушки, стоящие по сторонам от кресла, откинув свои капюшоны, положили на них свои руки - ...Шизуне и Конан. - и если все собравшиеся здесь еще помнили Шизуне, как помощницу Пятой Хокаге, то вторая ...девушка, хотя ей и было уже за тридцать, была им совершенно незнакома. Не смотря на свой возраст, Конан была весьма красива. Ее, необычного цвета, синие волосы с вплетенным в них бумажным цветком доходили до ее лопаток, обрамляя весьма милое личико. Остальное, к сожалению, скрывал дорожный плащ...  
- И, наконец... - Наруто снова взял слово - Та, благодаря которой я здесь, моя половинка... - блондин убрал руку с талии своей девушки. Та соскочила на пол и сбросила с себя плащ. На вид ей можно было дать восемнадцать-девятнадцать. У нее были необычные темно-красные волосы, доходящие до середины спины. Глаза она держала закрытыми, так что сказать про них что-либо пока было нельзя. Носила она коротенькую, уходящую лишь чуть ниже груди, черную футболку с вышитыми под левой грудью девятью рыжими, раскрытыми веером, лисьими хвостами, значительно подчеркивающую ее красивые пропорциональные формы, и черные штаны с красным узором пламени на правой ноге, подпоясанные темно-рыжим ремешком. На руках от локтей до запястий девушка носила щитки темно-серого цвета. Но самой выдающимся в ней, пожалуй, был расположенный на плоском животике шрам до безобразия напоминающий слегка измененную печать смерти - Прошу не пугаться, Кьюби.  
Сказать, что зал был удивлен - ничего не сказать... Первым в себя пришел Какаши.  
- Наруто, ты хочешь сказать, что она - Кьюби, девятихвостый демон?  
- Увы, да. - Кьюби снова села на угол стола и обняла Наруто - Я хочу попросить прощения, хотя и знаю, что свершенное мною непростительно, даже если вся та боль была причинена не моей волею. - она опустила голову. Прежде чем кто-либо успел вставить свое слово, Итачи продолжил за девушку.  
- Учиха Мадара. Он подчинил ее своим мангеке шаринганом и использовал как инструмент своей мести деревне.  
- Думаете, мы вам поверим?  
- К сожалению, доказать, что это правда можно только спросив его самого. - Итачи достал из подсумка свиток и развернул его. Внутри была очень сложная печать заключения - Но я не уверен, что мы сможем одолеть его второй раз.  
- Наруто, - задал вопрос Какаши - Но если Кьюби на свободе, что случилось с печатью сенсея?  
- Печать на месте. Но мне и Дзирайе пришлось изменить ее, после одного из боев с Акатсуки. В результате изменений Кью-тян получила свое тело. - ответил блондин - Ладно... Есть еще вопросы, прежде чем мы... - Наруто окинул взглядом остальных членов своей группы - ...начнем рассказ о случившемся с нами за последние три года?  
- Насколько мы в безопасности? - Кьюби приподняла голову.  
- Пока вы не будете угрожать мне или Наруто, я не трону вас... - ответила Кьюби - Вы можете ненавидеть меня, и имеете на это полное право, но запомните: если погибну я, умрет и Наруто. По-этому я не дам себя убить, я буду жить для него. - зал выглядел ...удивленным.  
- Я знаю, что вопрос не очень приличный... - начал Какаши - Но, Кьюби-сан...  
- Сколько мне лет? - седовласый дзоунин кивнул - Я сама, честно говоря, не знаю. Первое, что я помню - себя в облике девятихвостой лисы на руинах святыни огня на западном континенте... Было это чуть больше сорок одной тысячи лет назад. И я вряд ли появилась из воздуха... Посему, мне кажется, что до этого я была медиумом в этой святыне.  
- Ладно, еще вопросы до того, как начнется погружение в историю? - спросил Наруто. Тишина - Тогда, начнем!


	5. Их история

**глава 5: Их история**

Прежде чем Наруто успел начать рассказ, послышался стук в дверь зала.  
- Да, да, открыто. - внутрь вошли припоздавшие Ирука и Ибики - Хм... Прошу прощения... - блондин сложил печать и исчез во вспышке пламени, появившись перед вошедшими во второй такой же буквально в то же мгновенье - Вы, конечно, немного припоздали, Ирука-сенсей, Ибики-сан, но почти ничего важного не пропустили... - Ирука уставился на стоящего перед ним молодого человека, пока его не осенило, кто это был...  
- Наруто! - учитель крепко обнял своего вернувшегося ученика...  
- Эм... Ирука...-сенсей... - Наруто произнес, борясь с удушием - Кью-тян... не очень... обрадуется... если вы... меня задушите...  
- А? А, прости, Наруто. - Ирука выпустил блондина из своей хватки - Но кто эта Кью-тян? - одна идея, конечно, заползла в голову Ируки, он не хотел в это верить.  
- Точно, я же вам еще не представил своих товарищей. - Наруто повернулся к столу, у которого были семеро его компаньонов. Буду краток... И сразу прошу не пугаться... Они все заслужили мое доверия... Саннины... Шизуне, Итачи, Конан, Югито и... Кьюби. - услышав имя демонессы, Ирука начал терять контроль над собой и принялся складывать печати. Только чтобы быть остановленным Наруто... - Я знаю, принять ее для вас будет не просто... Но Кьюби никогда не нападала на Коноху по своей воле...  
- ...Мною управляла сила мангеке шарингана Учихи Мадары. - во вспышке пламени демонесса появилась рядом с Наруто - Я знаю, что свершенного мною не воротить, и оно не имеет прощения... Но все же... Я хочу извиниться. - прежде чем немного шокированный ее действиями Ирука успел оклематься, Кьюби продолжила - И, меня не стоит убивать. Или Нару-кун тоже погибнет...  
- ...Нару-кун? - в ответ на этот странный вопрос, демонесса лишь поцеловала Наруто.  
- Да, Ирука-сенсей, любовь - очень странная штука. - отозвался блондин - А пока... Кажется, нас прервали перед тем, как мы хотели начать рассказывать о наших приключениях за последние три года... - Ирука, на мгновенье увидевший глаза Кьюби, и был готов поклясться, что они не были злыми и холодными, как шестнадцать лет назад десятого октября... Глаза девушки по-прежнему были красные с вертикальным зрачком, но теперь в них виднелось душевное тепло и даже капелька сожаления... Тем временем пара во вспышке пламени вернулась обратно к столу - Хотя, начать будет лучше тебе, Югито-чан, м?  
- Пожалуй. - согласилась девушка.

***

Отряд из четырех шиноби Скрытого Облака вышел в долину Свершения, где их командир почувствовал вспышку йокаи... Долина действительно выглядела так, будто здесь прошел тяжелый бой. Разделившись на две группы, шиноби начали осмотр места. Наконец, группа, обследовавшая берег со стороны Скрытого Листа, нашла кого-то. Мальчишку двенадцати-тринадцати лет, в порванном и прожженным оранжевом комбинезоне, со сквозной раной от техники стиля молнии, предположительно знаменитой "чидори", задевшей сердце. Однако, паренек все еще был жив, несмотря на лужу крови под ним. Скорее всего его в этом мире удерживал странный красный туман, клубившийся вокруг раны.  
- Кирааби-тайчо, подойдите сюда. У нас есть выживший. - вторая половинка отряда, использовав шуншин, переместилась к остальным. Человек, которого назвали "Кирааби-тайчо", склонился над пареньком и осмотрел его рану.  
- Похоже, я почувствовал его. - взгляд человека скользнул вниз, к лежащей на камне бандане с перечеркнутым протектором Скрытого Листа - Странно... - Кирааби расстегнул то, что осталось от куртки паренька и задрал его черную футболку. На животе мальчишки виднелся сложный узор из линий и знаков. Печать. Печать смерти - Коноха поступила очень глупо... Бросить его. Это величайшая ошибка Скрытого Листа... Думаю, братишка не будет против, если этот паренек пополнит наши ряды... Самуи, каково его состояние? - Кирааби обратился к большегрудой блондинке из своей команды. Та склонилась над мальчишкой и быстро провела диагностику.  
- Не очень, тайчо. Без медицинской помощи он проживет не более получаса.  
- Тогда исцели его насколько сможешь!  
- Слушаюсь. - Самуи приступила к лечению.

***

- Через неделю команда Кирааби, с трехдневным опозданием, вернулась в Скрытое Облако, принеся с собой еще одного человека, мальчишку в оранжевом комбенизоне. Наруто. - продолжала рассказ Югито - Раикаге был недоволен, что команда задержалась, однако, когда ему объяснили причину, он сменил гнев на милость и приказал немедленно оказать Наруто лучшую медицинскую помощь.  
- Наруто, ты был шиноби Скрытого Облака?! - спросил Какаши.  
- Нет. У меня никогда не было их протектора... Хотя неофициально я и был в паре с Югито-чан.  
- Угу... Ладно, продолжаем...

***

Светловолосая девушка лет двадцати в фиолетовых штанах и серой с фиолетовом футболке, только вернувшись с задания, шла по выложенным камнем улицам Скрытого Облака. Было утро и на улицах еще стелился туман. Внезапно перед ней, спрыгнув с крыши дома, приземлился загорелый человек лет тридцати в синих штанах и белом жилете. Он носил темные очки, длинный белый шарф, и у него за спиной было семь клинков.  
- Привет, эй, Неко-тян, привет, йо! - девушка резко нахмурилась.  
- Что тебе надо, Кирааби? И ПЕРЕСТАНЬ НАЗЫВАТЬ НЕКО-ТЯН!!!  
- Ну, ну, Неко-тян, йо, Райкаге сказал тебе уже? йо!  
- И ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ЧИТАТЬ СВОЙ ЧЕРТОВ РЭП!!! - тут слова Кирааби начали просачиваться в голову девушки - Что мне должен был сказать Райкаге?  
- Нашли тебе паренька, йо!  
- ДА ПОШЕЛ ОН!!! Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ВЫХОДИТЬ ЗАМУЖ ПО ЕГО ВОЛЕ!!! - Кирааби пришлось заткнуть уши, чтобы не оглохнуть.  
- Ну, ну, Юги-тян, успокойся! йо! Нашли тебе слугу, йо!  
- И на что мне он? Я сама прекрасно справляюсь. Я - не ты!  
- Ах, да, совсем забыл, йо, он - прям как мы!  
- м? - теперь девушка была сама внимательность.  
- В госпиталь идем, йо! - Югито, поняв, что отучить Кирааби от рэпа нереально, поплелась за ним.

Наруто очнулся. Он лежал на чем-то более мягком, чем камни в долине Свершения. И чуть ли не все его тело было обмотано бинтами. Однозначно, он был в госпитале. Открыв глаза, он убедился, что его догадка была верна. Только это не был госпиталь Конохи. Было гораздо холоднее, за окном стелился туман. Да и оборудование в его палате было не таким, как Скрытом Листе. Вдруг в его палату вошли двое шиноби. Шиноби Скрытого Облака. Насколько бы не были скудны знания Наруто о политике, он все же знал, кто был союзником Конохи...  
- Вот он, этот паренек, йо! - произнес мужчина с семью мечами за спиной.  
- Ты уверен? Что он такой же, как мы? - отозвалась вошедшая вместе с ним девушка с длинными светлыми волосам, собранными в косу до пояса.  
- Ранили его в сердце молний клинком неделю назад, а он в себя пришел уже, йо, сомневаешься ты еще? - мужчина получил по голове о девушки.  
- Где я? - самое разумное, что сейчас смог спросить Наруто.  
- Госпиталь Кумогакуры. - ответила девушка.  
- Кумогакуры? - Облако было врагом Конохи...  
- Угу. - подтвердила девушка.  
- Теперь это - новый дом твой, йо!  
- ЧТО?! - Наруто попытался подняться, но девушка остановила его.  
- Тебе еще нельзя вставать. На, убедись. - она подала ему с тумбочки бандану с перечеркнутым протектором Листа, которую Кирааби и его команда нашли в долине Свершения. Наруто пару секунд тупо смотрел на протектор. Потом слабой рукой поднес его к лицу... и принюхался. Вдруг глаза Наруто покраснели, зрачки сжались в вертикальные щелки, а самого паренька окружило облако алой чакры, начавшей с дикой скоростью залечивать еще не исцеленные раны.  
- СА-А-А-А-АСКЕ!!! - двое посетителей Наруто невольно сделали шаг назад.  
- Кирааби, ты был прав. Он действительно как мы.

***

- Медики настояли на том, чтобы Наруто провел в госпитале еще неделю. Однако, для этого пришлось привязать его к кровати. И поместить на него подавляющую печать. - произнесла Югито.  
- Да Наруто и в Конохе никогда не любил валяться в госпитале. - вставила свое слово Тсунаде - Не возражаешь, если сейчас я расскажу о наших приключениях?  
- Сейчас, сейчас... Поскольку военнопленным в Скрытом Облаке автоматически предписывается статус ...рабов, то естественно...  
- М, Югито-чан, может не надо? - спросил блондин, очевидно надеясь крыть от других этот момент своего прошлого. Но девушка продолжила.  
- ...Что чакру Наруто-куна запечатали... Однако, раз вы все его хорошо знаете, то должны догадываться, что слуга из него не получится... После трех недель боев, мы договорились, что он будет ходить со мной на миссии - там от него будет гораздо больше пользы... Но перед этим я провела тест на его способности...

***

- Ну, Наруто, покажи, что ты умеешь. - Югито стояла напротив Узумаки на одном из отдаленных от деревни полигонов.  
- Теневое клонирование! - не знай, что перед ней дзинчуурики, девушка была бы поражена количеством вызванных клонов: более трех сотен. Большая часть из них тут же бросилась в рукопашную, однако, куноичи, используя свою ловкость и собранную в руках чакру молнии, без больших проблем раскидала напавших клонов. Только чтобы создать вокруг себя дымовую завесу, из которой на нее выскочило пять Наруто со странными голубыми сферами в руках. Теперь девушке понадобилась вся ее кошачья ловкость, чтобы ее не задело атаками.  
- Что это было?  
- Расенган. - отозвался паренек.  
- Расенган? Техника Четвертого Хокаге? - Наруто кивнул - Ты действительно удивителен... Есть что-нибудь еще?  
- Да. - юноша надкусил палец и, пробежав через печати, ударил рукой в землю.  
- Призыв?! - даже для дзинчуурики такое было неслыханно. Наруто было всего тринадцать... А уже три техники А-ранга! Да еще и одних из самых сильных в своей группе... Югито посмотрела на рассеивающееся облако белого тумана. Перед ней стояла жаба размером со слона в толстых металлических перчатках с шипами. Жаба посмотрела на призвавшего ее. Потом на местность вокруг.  
- Наруто-сан. Я вам нужен? Да, меня зовут Гамаива.  
- Нет. Ничего срочного. - жаба исчезла в еще одном облачке тумана.  
- М-да Наруто... Ты очень даже неплох...

***

- Однако, если в ниндзютсу Наруто-кун был силен, то его навыки рукопашного боя и обращения с оружием оставляли желать лучшего... Так что перед выходом на миссии я немного обучила его тайдзютсу, и мне удалось уломать Кирааби обучить нашего блондинчика основам владения оружия... Гендзютсу он, если их замечал, развеивал без труда, так что здесь ему помощь не требовалась... На все эти тренировки ушло около трех месяцев. После этого была долгая, почти в месяц S-ранговая миссия, по возвращению с которой нас ждал сюрприз... - Югито посмотрела на Тсунаде - Теперь, думаю, можно перейти и к вашей истории, Дзирайа-сама, Тсунаде-сама.  
- Спасибо, Югито.

***

Покинув захваченную Данзо Коноху, Дзирайа, Тсунаде и Шизуне первым делом отправились в долину Свершения, чтобы оттуда начать поиски, дважды в день спрашивая у старейшины клана жаб о том, жив ли еще Наруто... Не найдя ничего в самой долине, трое шиноби отправились вниз по реке и прошли чуть ли не через всю страну Рек, выйдя в страну Ветра. Поскольку вдоль реки не удалось ничего обнаружить, точно также, как и молчали о судьбе Наруто шпионы Дзирайи, приписанные наблюдать за Орочимару и Акатсуки, Тсунаде решила проверить Скрытый Песок - Гаара дружил с Наруто и вполне мог взять его к себе в деревню.

***

- Это была одна из твоих худших идей, Химе! - вставил свое слово жабий отшельник.  
- Замолчи! Я рассказываю, между прочим! - рявкнула на него Тсунаде.  
- Ну, ну. Ты же знаешь, как быстро распространяются новости. Особенно между союзными деревнями. Да ведь они еще и меняются с каждым пересказыванием! - Дзирайа получил удар по голове и замолчал.  
- Спасибо. Так вот...

***

Гаара, Темари и Канкуро были в пустыне недалеко от ворот Скрытого Песка. Здесь, в отличии от внутренних полигонов, у них было больше простора и больше возможностей для тренировок... Вдруг носитель Шукаку заметил три фигуры, приближающиеся к деревне. И к этим трем фигурам у него был разговор...  
- Пустынный... - Гаара не успел закончить свою технику. Огромная жаба с рогатиной в лапе и щитом за спиной разорвала формирующийся 'пустынный гроб'.  
- Эй, Гаара, потише. - с высоты головы жабы попросил Дзирайа.  
- Что здесь происходит? - к месту действия подоспели Темари и Канкуро. Тут они заметили, на кого поднял руку их братец - ВЫ?!  
- Да что здесь происходит? - спросил Тсунаде. Также с головы жабы.  
- Как... Вы... Посмели... - вокруг Гаары начал бешено клубиться песок, собираясь в шесть огромных лап Шукаку - Сделать... Это... С... Наруто!!! - лапы ударили вперед, у жабе пришлось достать свой щит, чтобы защитить Дзирайю, Тсунаде и Шизуне от атаки. Песчанный отвел лапы назад и приготовился снова атаковать.  
- Подожди! Мы здесь ни при чем! - выкрикнула Тсунаде. Гаара приподнял бровь, выражая этим свой интерес, но свою атаку отзывать не стал.  
- Я слушаю. - с ним согласно кивнули Темари и Канкуро. Тсунаде, временами дополняемая Шизуне или Дзирайей, пересказала все что произошло со дня миссии по возвращению Учихи в деревню. По окончанию истории Гаара выглядел еще более злым, но теперь эта злоба была, хотя бы, направлена не на саннинов и Шизуне... Пустынный ударил лапами Шукаку в небольшую скалу недалеко от стены Скрытого Песка, полностью превратив ее в щебень, после чего отпустил технику - Хорошо. Если это так, то Песок останется Вашим союзником. Но только вашим. - после этого Дзирайа отменил призыв.

***

- Прогостив в Скрытом Песке четыре дня, мы направились искать Наруто дальше. Дзирайе все еще не удалось узнать о Наруто ничего, кроме того, что он еще был жив. Мы обошли страну Ветра, страну Рек, страну Травы, даже ближние к Стране Огня регионы Дождя и Риса, но никаких следов Наруто нам не удалось найти. Было такое впечатление, что он просто куда-то исчез, оставаясь при этом живым. - продолжала Тсунаде.  
- Однако, через пять недель после начала нашего путешествия, Фукасаку-сенсей сообщил мне нечто интересное. Одна из жаб, а именно Гамаива, была вызвана. На тот момент, помимо меня самого, только Наруто был единственным из живых шиноби, кто подписал этот контракт. Также Гамаива сообщил Фукасаку, что его призвали куда-то в район гор. И там было довольно холодно. Это, конечно, давало нам небольшое преимущество в поисках, ибо мы знали, где примерно стоит искать... С другой стороны, под описание местности подходила как страна Земли, так и страна Молнии. И ни одна не была даже в нейтральных отношениях с Конохой и страной Огня...  
- Так что следующий четыре месяца мы втроем аккуратно прощупывали эти регионы в поисках Наруто. И в конце-концов эти поиски вывели нас к деревне Скрытого Облака...  
- О да, то была встреча... - вставила Югито.  
- Согласен. - поддержал ее Дзирайа, только пришедший в себя после удара Тсунаде.

***

Три фигуры в дорожных плащах с накинутыми на голову капюшонами: на улице шел противный моросящий дождь, впрочем, весьма подходящий как для деревни Скрытой в Облаках, так и под настроение троицы. Впрочем, плащи едва ли делали что-либо, чтобы скрыть, кто их носил: Дзирайю, Тсунаде и Шизуне.  
- Стой, кто идет. - в воротах Скрытого Облако появилось пять бойцов местного аналога Конохского АНБУ. Присмотревшись, шиноби опознали путников - Что здесь надо ниндзя Конохи?!  
- Прошу прощения... - начал жабий отшельник - Но эта деревня, Коноха,.. Мы не хотим иметь с ней ничего общего, пока они не пересмотрят свои взгляды на своих людей...  
- Это не отвечает на вопрос, что вам здесь надо. - прошипел один из шиноби Облака.  
- По слухам, Наруто Узумаки, наш крестный, изгнанный из Листа, обосновался здесь.  
- Слушайте сюда, шиноби Конохи... - снова прошипел тот же шиноби - Мне все равно, кто из ваших родственников, друзей или кто бы то ни было еще, проживает здесь. Пока вы являетесь шиноби Листа, мы не сделаете ни шагу внутрь.  
- Спокойно. Не надо открытой вражды - отозвался другой шиноби Облака - Но даже если бы мы могли пустить вас внутрь, Наруто Узумаки нет в деревне. Уходите.  
- Как это нет?! - не выдержала Тсунаде.  
- Он на задании со своим мастером. - безразлично отозвался шиноби Облака. Видя, что здесь им ничего не светит, саннины и Шизуне пошли прочь от деревни. Примерно через час, когда они добрались до перевала, они встретились с парой шиноби, также в дорожных плащах, ибо моросящий дождь и не собирался прекращать. Одним из шиноби была девушка двадцати с небольшим с протектором Скрытого Облака на голове и длинной светлой косой, виднеющейся из-под капюшона. Другой фигурой определенно был молодой человек, но капюшон на его голове был надвинут так, что рассмотреть его черты не представлялось возможным.  
Внезапно этот молодой человек остановился как вкопанный и несколько секунд оцениваю смотрел на саннинов. Затем он выпустил на волю огромное количество жажды крови. Настолько много, что у Шизуне задрожали колени.  
- Вы! КАК ВЫ МОГЛИ?! - под капюшоном молодого человека зажглись два кроваво-красных глаза. Шиноби скинул с себя плащ, место которого моментально занял алый покров йокаи Кьюби с двумя хвостами. Это без сомнения был Наруто. Хотя абсолютно не тот Наруто, которого знали саннины. От оранжевого комбинезона не осталось и следа. Его место заняли темно-синие штаны, вроде тех, что носили дзоунины, и почти черный свитер. На левой руке, недалеко от плеча, была повязана бандана с перечеркнутым протектором Листа - ЗАЧЕМ ВЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛИ?! - голосом демона спросил блондин.

***

- Югито-сан, вам действительно удалось всего за четыре месяца отучить Наруто от оранжевого?! - удивленно спросил Какаши. Его поддержали другие собравшиеся.  
- Ну, я умею убеждать. - девушка невинно улыбнулась - Еще мне удалось отучить Нару-куна питаться только раменом. Правда, входе моих убеждений ему пришлось где-то недельку провести в госпитале...  
- Югито-чан! - тоном, говорящим, что ей лучше не продолжать, произнес Наруто.  
- Ладно, ладно, продолжаем...

***

Наруто, успокойся. Мы все объясним. - Тсунаде попробовала разрешить все мирным путем. В ответ Наруто пустил волну чакры, и если бы не реакция Дзирайи, призвавшего "желудок каменной жабы", саннинов и Шизуне бы точно впечатало в склон горы и завалило камнями.  
- Наруто-кун, успокойся. - из-за расползающейся мясной стены попросила помощница экс-Пятой Хокаге.  
- Шизуне, не надо. Он больше не воспринимает мир адекватно...- произнес жабий отшельник - Стиль земли: каменные щупальца! - из-под земли вылезли восемь "щупалец" и обездвижили Наруто. С неожиданной для пятидесятилетнего человека, вроде него, скоростью Дзирайа оказался перед блондином и приложил к его лбу печать. В следующее мгновенье покров йокаи вокруг Наруто начал таять. Усилив хватку "щупалец", Дзирайа снова обездвижил блондина.  
- Что вам надо от моего компаньона?! - вставая в боевую стойку спросила Югито.  
- Мы лишь пришли поговорить с ним и объяснить, почему он сейчас здесь. Но, похоже, это будет не так просто. И не беспокойтесь, мисс...  
- Югито Нии.  
- ...Югито-сан, у нас нет никаких намерений вредить нашему крестному. - за себя и Тсунаде заявил Дзирайа.  
- Так вот, Наруто, мы втроем, также как и "Дюжина", минус Учиха, Харуно и Яманака, и все другие близкие тебе люди не предавали тебя. Однако, на следующий день после ТОЙ миссии, совет консулов выставил меня и Шизуне из дворца Хокаге и фактически изгнали из деревни. Когда мы уходили, Данзо выставил своего человека новым Хокаге, сделал Учиху местным богом и, так или иначе, испортил жизнь всем, кто тебя поддерживал. - в кратце рассказа о произошедшем в деревне Тсунаде - мы пять месяцев искали тебя, с того самого момента, как узнали, что ты жив. - и Наруто и Югито уставились на троицу.  
- Раз все так обернулось, полагаю, хранить ЭТО в тайне больше нет смысла, а, химе? - обратился к Тсунаде жабий отшельник. Та кивнула.  
- Мы ценим, что вы заботились о Наруто, Югито-сан, однако, разговор, который мы сейчас хотим с ним провести секретен, и мы не знаем, можем ли вам доверять. Не беспокойтесь, мы вернем его в целости и сохранности, если он согласится вернуться, конечно. - произнесла Тсунаде.  
- Если он не вернется, его объявят миссин-нином. А как я понимаю, в ваших общих интересах, чтобы этого не произошло, и его по-прежнему считали мертвым.  
- Хорошо. Он вернется. - заверил Дзирайа.  
- Тогда здесь же через час. И без подвохов. - саннины, Наруто и Шизуне кивнули. После этого Югито исчезла в вихре тумана и маленьких молний.

Когда Югито вернулась после отчета Раикаге о миссии на место встречи с саннинами, перевал выглядел далеко не так, как час назад. На земле виднелось несколько кратеров от расенганов, часть камней с горы обвалилась, на нескольких были паутины трещин. Наруто, надувшись, стоял спиной к саннинам и Шизуне, его свитер и штаны были потерты и в каменной пыли, на его теле виднелось несколько крупных синяков, которыми активно занималась демоническая чакра...  
- Он воспринял наш разговор лучше, чем ожидалось. - с усмешкой произнес Дзирайа.  
- Лучше?! Да он пол перевала разнес! - парировала куноичи Облака.  
- Ну, по крайней мере никого не убил. - Югито вздохнула. Спорить с жабьим отшельником было сложно...  
- Я так полагаю, что результат отрицательный. Чем теперь займетесь? - Дзирайа раскрыл рот и, прежде чем успел заикнуться про исследование, но получил по голове от Тсунаде.  
- Дорога в Скрытый Лист нам заказана. Будем снова странствовать. А что?  
- По слухам некая организация гоняющаяся за дзинчуурики... Акатсуки, что ли... недавно снова пришла в движение. Возможно, ради безопасности Кумогакуры, Наруто придется покинуть ее.  
- Да. Акатсуки месяц назад поймали и извлекли Шестихвостого. Если Наруто не будет против, то пожалуйста.- ответил жабий отшельник.  
- Хорошо. Наруто, Идем. - после того, как Узумаки подобрал свой плащ, он и Югито отправились в Скрытое Облако.

***

- Уж не про родителей ли Наруто был этот разговор? - спросил Какаши.  
- Вы тоже знали? - переспросил блондин. Копирующий утвердительно кивнул - Да. Дзирайа мне тогда действительно рассказал про мою связь с Четвертым Хокаге, Минато Намикадзе, и Кушиной Узумаки. А также еще немного про запечатывание. И про то, что случилось в Конохе. - Наруто сделал паузу - А про меня с вами поговорим потом, Какаши-сенсей.

***

Следующие три с половиной месяца саннины и Шизуне путешествовали. В основном по стране Медведя и расположенной южнее стране Овощей, однако, на территорию страны Огня они не ступали. Они ужинали в одном из баров небольшого городка в полусотне километров от деревни Скрытой Звезды, когда, вызвав небольшую панику среди посетительниц, на плечо Тсунаде заползла небольшая коричневая ящерица с почтовым свитком на спине. Дзирайа снял свиток, и ящерица, сделав что-то вроде поклона, исчезла в облачке белого тумана.  
- Похоже, Раикаге хочет видеть нас. Полагаю, это связано с Наруто и Акатсуки. - после прочтения сообщения произнес Дзирайа - Зайдем в гости? - Тсунаде и Шизуне кивнули.

У ворот Кумо их ждал целый взвод шиноби. После того, как их личности были подтверждены, перед Дзирайей, Тсунаде и ее помощницей раскрылись ворота деревни. Скрытое Облако разительно отличалось от Конохи. Все дома были построены единообразно: светло-серые каменные стены, плоские крыши с маленькими террасами и большие окна. Выделялся только правительственный комплекс, занявший место в расщелине скалы - постройка в полтора десятка этажей, сужающаяся как к низу, так и к верху, с каменным диском с выгравированным на нем кандзи "Гром" у самой крыши.  
Порядок в деревне тоже отличался от установленного в Листе. Вся торговля с улиц была убрана либо на территории рынков, либо в помещения домов. Островки зелени здесь встречались гораздо реже, и были, пожалуй, единственными местами, где можно было заметить играющих детей. Все говорило от том, что в Кумогакуре господствовал более военизированный порядок...  
У входа в башню Раикаге они снова подверглись проверке, гораздо более строгой, чем у ворот деревни, и только после этого их пропустили внутрь. После путешествия по лестницам башни, их, наконец, вывели на верхний этаж, который занимали кабинет властителя Скрытого Облака и, расположенный у входа туда, стол секретаря. Девушка за столок критически осмотрела саннинов и Шизуне, потом кивнула, и шиноби, спросив разрешения, открыли им двери в кабинет Раикаге.  
Кабинет был очень просторным, чем разительно отличался от загрможденного свитками и кипами бумаг офиса Хокаге. За столом в центре кабинета, спиной к окну сидел Райкаге, загорелый мужчина лет тридцати пяти внушительных размеров со светлыми усами и короткой бородкой. Помимо него в кабинете находились Наруто, Югито и четверо прячущихся в тенях бойцов "АНБУ" Облака.  
- Здравствуйте, Раикаге-сама. - поздоровалась Тсунаде - Вы хотели нас видеть?  
- Добрый день, Тсунаде-доно, Дзирайа-доно, ...Шизуне? - девушка кивнула - шизуне-сан. Югито-сан доложила мне о вашем предложении касательно организации Акатсуки. В связи с последними новостями, я хотел бы им воспользоваться, если еще возможно. Но с условием, что Югито отправится вместе с вами. И, к сожалению, я не могу сказать, сколько времени Наруто-куну придется провести вне деревни. - саннины начали переговариваться между собой, пока не пришли к решению.  
- Да, мы согласны. - огласил жабий отшельник.  
- Спасибо. Можете сообщить о времени, когда вы будете выступать.  
- Думаю, завтра утром будет вполне нормально. - Наруто и Югито согласно кивнули.

***

- Вот так началось наше большое путешествие. Тогда еще только впятером. - произнесла Югито.  
- Югито-сан, вы все еще шиноби облака? - задал вопрос Ибики.  
- объявлена погибшей. - улыбнулась куноичи - Но об этом чуть далее.

***

Год и три четверти после этого пятеро шиноби путешествовали по свету, периодически выполняя посылаемые Раикаге миссии. Дзирайа продолжил учить Наруто, в то время как Тсунаде, с небольшой помощью Шизуне, взялась обучать Югито основам медицинских техник... Сейчас ниндзя отдыхали Лунном острове, куда их занесло на последнем задании: самой обычной S-ранговой миссии...  
Шизуне заканчивала готовить ужин - рыбу, что была поймана в море днем, и овощей с рисом, купленных в расположенном неподалеку городке - и отправилась созывать всех "к столу". Саннины, обсуждающие между собой дальнейшие планы, обнаружились на вдающейся в море скале, а вот двух дзинчуурики нигде не было видно. После того, как трое шиноби не смогли найти их за парк минут, Дзирайа решил позвать. И сделал он это ОЧЕНЬ громко. Через пару секунд из лесочка у берега раздался крик падающего тела, определенно принадлежавший Наруто, за которым последовал глухой удар того же самого тела о песок. Когда саннины и Шизуне добрались до места "происшествия", Наруто уже отряхивался. Рядом с ним стояла Югито и подлечивала ему ушибленную спину. И оба дзинчуурики отчаянно краснели... Первым в себя от увиденного пришел жабий отшельник.  
- Наруто, я так тобой горжусь, прямо весь в меня пошел. Если хочешь, я могу... - тут Дзирайа получит звонкий подзатыльник от Тсунаде и заткнулся.  
- Если ты еще раз... - начала тираду саннин-медик... Так что Шизуне пришлось разряжать обстановку.  
- Может, пойдем есть? Там все готово.

Поздно ночью жара в палатке разбудила Дзирайю. Поднявшись с мата, чтобы приоткрыть вход, он заметил, что Наруто куда-то исчез, и, более того, так, что саннин не смог почувствовать его ухода. Выругавшись про себя, жабий отшельник выбрался из палатки и отправился искать своего ученика. После минут пятнадцати поисков, Дзирайа вышел к выступающим в море скалам. Здесь и Обнаружился Наруто. Лежащим под Югито. В самом разгаре весьма жаркой сессии поцелуев... Решив не упускать свое вдохновение, Дзирайа тихонько сходил обратно в лагерь за своим блокнотом. Но к своему несчастью, на обратном пути запнулся о корень, не заметив его в темноте, и упал, тем самым обратив на себя внимание парочки...

***

- Вы были парой? - послышался вопрос из зала.  
- Да и даже сейчас мы больше, чем товарищи. - Югито и Кьюби обменялись весьма враждебными взглядами - Но тогда... Мы далеко зашли...  
- А что случилось с Дзирайей-сан? - спросил Какаши.  
- Ну... - Наруто взял слово - Он на себе узнал, что бывает, если смешать расенган и техники молнии... Тсунаде и Шизуне его потом пару дней в порядок приводили... - седовласый дзоунин, представив себе, что это могло быть, невольно прикрыл свое "достоинство".  
- А насколько далеко вы зашли? - спросил Киба, тут же получив суровый взгляд от своей матери.  
- Мы ничем не рисковали, посему...  
- Всмысле? - спросил Копирующий.  
- Скрытое Облако слишком сильно хотело сделать из меня свое оружие... - Югито опустила взгляд в пол - Из-за них... У меня не может быть детей... А мне ведь, черт побери, так хочется стать матерью... - мечтательно продолжила куноичи - Ладно, не будем об этом. - отсекя нежелательные вопросы, девушка вернулась к рассказу.

***

После того, как Дзирайю привели в норму, шиноби отправились в страну Чая, где должна была пройти их следующая миссия. Плавание на корабле было долгим и безумно скучным. Но на следующий день после прибытия скучать уже было некогда... Ранним вечером пятеро шиноби шли по узкой дороге, пролегающей между реденьким лесом и, казалось бы, бескрайним полем, когда перед ними спустилась с неба большая белая птица из глины, несущая на своей спине четырех ниндзя в черных плащах с красными облаками.  
Все четверо членов Акатсуки разом сбросили свои соломенные саккаты. Трое из них, Итачи, голубокожий миссин-нин Тумана с забинтованной Самехадой за спиной - Кисаме и человекообразная марионетка-броня Сасори, Хируко, спрыгнули на землю, в то время как последний из четверки, немного психоватый на вид блондин, Дейдара, остался на птице.  
- Может, все-таки, вы отдадите их нам, и мы разойдемся по-хорошему? - предложил Итачи.  
- ТЫ ЧТО?! - разом рявкнули трое других членов Акатсуки.  
- А как же хорошая драка?! Здесь же саннины! - Кисаме взялся за рукоятку своего меча.  
- Я что, не смогу показать Сасори-но-данно силу своего искусства?! - донеслось с птицы - Вы дьявол во плоти, Итачи!  
- Хм... Из них неплохие марионетки выйдут. Я за драку! - из под плаща миссин-нина Песка показался скорпионий хвост.

Югито взяла себе в противники Дейдару, ибо она единственная могла противостоять его взрывающимся "игрушкам", порожденным стилем земли. Кисаме разом взял на себя обоих саннинов, и, как ни странно, вполне неплохо держался. Итачи решил пока не вмешиваться в происходящее, посему Наруто и Шизуне в противники достался Сасори, очень неприятный для обоих противник...

Сасори выпустил дождь кунаев в надвигающегося на него с расенганом с чакрой ветра в руке Наруто. Тот попытался уйти влево, прижимаясь к кромке леса, но полилось у него это не очень удачно - два куная все же задели его: один оставил глубокий порез на щеке, другой - рану через правый глаз. Наруто прошипел от боли, но продолжил свою атаку, в итоге разрушив марионетку-оболочку. Однако, Сасори был не так просто, и сбежал из своей брони, оказавшись на самом деле куклой подростка лет восемнадцати с красными волосами.  
Миссин-нин песка тут же призвал большую человеческую марионетку с темными волосами. Буквально через пару секунд Наруто оказался в капкане из металлического песка. Оставив его в таком виде для Итачи, Сасори начал атаковать Шизуне, на сей раз с целью убить...

Итачи подошел к пойманному Наруто и, взяв его в захват, приготовился применить Тсукиеме, когда его взгляд упал на бандану с перечеркнутым протектором Листа на левой руке блондина.  
- Значит, это правда... - весьма холодно произнес Учиха.  
- Что... правда?.. - спросил Наруто, на которого начал действовать парализующий яд с кунаев.  
- Лист предал тебя, обменяв на моего глупого братика. - поймав удивленный взгляд блондина, Итачи продолжил - Да, клан Учиха минус Саске были убиты мной, но это была миссия от старейшин и совета консулов... И я ее провалил. Я не смог убить своего братика и решил сделать из него того, кто искупит мои грехи... Но он только добавляет мне новых, похоже... Так, все-таки, слухи не врали, и тебя предали? - Наруто вяло кивнул - КАК ОНИ ПОСМЕЛИ?! - а правом глазу Итачи появился холодный огонь, тут же вырвавшийся черным пламенем Аматерасу на двух других живых Акатсуки, моментально испепелив их. Учиха осел на землю тяжело дыша, из его правого глаза шли кровавые слезы...

Шесть шиноби расположились вокруг костра, в котором догорали плащи Акатсуки и останки марионеток Сасори. Тсунаде заканчивала вытаскивать яд из тела Наруто. Правая глазница блондина была перевязана. Югито и Шизуне долечивали раны Дзирайи. Итачи сидел немного в отдалении от остальных. На нем остались только синие штаны и кольчужная рубашка. Он вертел в руках свою бандану...  
- Вы разрешите путешествовать с вами? Дорога назад в Акатсуки мне закрыта. Да и цель моего пребывания там исчезла. Но надо будет сымитировать мою смерть. - наконец произнес Учиха, все еще смортя на свой перечеркнутый протектор.  
- Я бы тоже хотела исчезнуть. Я не держу никакой любви к Скрытому Облаку. - оторвавшись от лечения Дзирайи, произнесла Югито - Я бы хотела исчезнуть сейчас. Да и Наруто, думаю, на воле будет лучше.  
- Хм... Вот оно как... - задумчиво произнес жабий отшельник - Итачи, конечно. Думаю, я даже знаю, как организовать все это. И, за одно, освободим наших голубков от Скрытого Облака. - Наруто, от того, чтобы не залиться краской, спасло только отсутствие сознания. У Югито такой "привилегии", однако, не было.

***

Внутри базы Акатсуки в стране Чая призрачная фигура Пэйна приложил руку к земле, призвав огромную статую короля Демонов. Через несколько секунд еще четыре призрачные фигуры, помимо лидера Акатсуки, появились на растопыренных пальцах статуи. В тот же момент в помещение вошли трое: Кисаме в изорванном плаще, на его левой руке была огромная едва затянувшаяся рана, Самехада у него за спиной отсутствовала, замененная на тела дзинчуурики Двуххвостого и Девятихвостого демонов; далее был Сасори без Хируко. Он тоже выглядел очень помятым, но все же весьма неплохо. У него на поясе было два свитка, помеченные, как "Дзирайа" и "Тсунаде"; последним, опираясь на деревянный костыль, шел Дэйдара. Левая нога миссин-нина Камня ниже колена отсутствовала.  
- Я полагаю, поимка этих двух дзинчуурики оказалась сложнее, чем мы предполагали? - спросил Пэйн.  
- Да, лидер-сама. Саннины оказались более чем достойными противниками, однако, теперь они будут хорошим дополнением к моей коллекции. - отозвался Сасори механическим голосом.  
- Хорошо, тогда мы начнем... с Девятихвостого. - Кисаме положил тело Югито скраю помещения, после чего отнес Наруто на середину. Закончив с этим, он занял свое место на статуе. Дейдара и Сасори уже были готовы к началу ритуала извлечения...  
- Вам привет от Наруто! - внезапно произнесли трое настоящих Акатсуки в помещении, так же как и дзинчуурики, после чего сбросили технику превращения, оказавшись на деле клонами Узумаки - Взрыв теневого клона! - все пять клонов моментально превратились в огненные шары, сумевшие нанести солидный ущерб статуе, прежде чем Пэйн успел отозвать ее, и обрушившие потолок помещения.

***

Посыльная ящерица выбежала к месту где прошла битва саннинов, Шизуне, Наруто и Югито против Акатсуки. Разрушения здесь были едва ли не географическими, однако, никаких следов пятерки, которой Раикаге посылал новую миссию, небыло. Никаких следов, будто они исчезли. Еще раз хорошенько осмотревшись, ящерка убежала обратно, чтобы доложить в Скрытое Облако о случившемся.  
Чего она не заметила, так это прячущегося в кроне дерева недалеко этого места человека с повязкой через правый глаз. Как только ящерица исчезла из виду, человек прошептал "Успех" и, оказавшись теневым клоном, исчез в облачке белого тумана.

***

Шесть человек в одинаковых черных дорожных плащах с накинутыми на головы капюшонами шли по пролегающей через поле дороге в ближайший порт, чтобы переправиться в страну Рек. Внезапно один из них остановился.  
- Что такое, Наруто? - спросил человек с огромным свитком за спиной, легко идентифицируемый, как саннин Дзирайа.  
- Клон, которого мы оставили на месте битвы развеялся. Обман сработал, похоже.  
- Это хорошо.  
Путники продолжили идти к порту, но через секунд двадцать сзади сбоку прогремел отдаленный взрыв, поднявший из близлежащего лесочка тучу птиц.  
- Хех, часть плана с Акатсуки тоже выполнена. - усмехнулся Итачи.  
- Ну тогда нам просто остается не показываться им или Скрытому Облаку на глаза, и все будет в порядке. - произнесла Тсунаде - Идем, до отплытия корабля в страну Рек осталось всего три часа. - после этого все шестеро перешли на легкий, по меркам шиноби, бег.

***

Следующие шесть недель они путешествовали по стране Рек, изредка заходя в торговые города, пока шпионская сеть, которую жабий отшельник все еще поддерживал функционирующей, не сообщила, что Акатсуки сделали свой ход, напав на Скрытый песок и захватив Казекаге, Гаару пустынного. Практически без споров было решено спасти носителя Однохвостого. Более того, на момент, когда до Дзирайи дошла весть, они были совсем рядом с убежищем Акатсуки и легко могли оказаться там раньше Хидана и Какудзу, а именно они штурмовали Скрытый Песок...

Хидан и Какудзу, который нес за спиной Гаару, приближались к укрытой в пещере базе Акатсуки. После того, как сразу четверо членов организации пали два с небольшим месяца назад, дела стали идти гораздо хуже. У Какудзу больше не было времени убивать шиноби, за которых была назначена награда, одна сплошная охота на дзинчуурики... Внезапно миссин-нин Водопада почувствовал, что за впереди, у входа в пещеру, кто-то был. Сделав еще шаг вперед, он убедился, что чувства его не обманывали. Перед самым входом в пещеру появились шестеро шиноби в черных дорожных плащах.  
- Отпусти Гаару. - произнес один из них. В ответ Хидан только рассмеялся, беря в руки свою косу-литовку с тремя лезвиями.  
- Кто вы, мать вашу, такие, чтобы думать остановить нас? А, знаю, новые жертвы для Дзясина-сама!  
- Хидан, заткнись! - огрызнулся его напарник.  
- А не то что? Убьешь? Ну, попробуй! - Какудзу только проворчал себе под нос что-то невразумительное - Так кто вы такие? - шестеро шиноби, преградившие путь Акатсуки, откинули капюшоны.  
- Итачи?! - Какудзу уставился на Учиху - Ты не только предал нас, но и присоединился к ним! - в голосе миссин-нина Водопада слышалась явная злоба.  
- Я никогда и небыл с вами за одно, для начала. - спокойно отозвался обладатель шарингана.  
Какудзу положил тело Гаары на берег.  
- Хм. Так значит мы сегодня добудем не одного дзинчуурики, а целых трех...  
- Посмотрим. - произнес Дзирайа - Тсу-химе, Югито, вы будете поддерживать нас. Шизуне, у тебя особая миссия. - жабий саннин кивнул в сторону Гаары. Куноичи кивнула в ответ, показывая, что поняла, чего от нее хотят - Я и Наруто будем против Какудзу. Итачи, Хидан на тебе. - Учиха кивнул и встал в боевую стойку. Через мгновенье Наруто и Дзирайа сделали то же самое. Еще через мгновенье начался бой.

Почти два часа жестокой битвы спустя огромный красный расенган из йокаи Кьюби отнял последнюю из пяти жизней миссин-нина Водопада. Наруто, окутанный покровом Лиса с тремя хвостами тяжело дышал, пытаясь сдерживать себя... Бой оказался настолько сложным, что ему пришлось больше часа полагаться на силу Девятихвостого. И печать не очень хорошо восприняла это, сильно ослабнув, особенно, если собственные запасы чакры Наруто были а нуле...  
- Сейчас, сейчас... - Дзирайа, которого только привела в себя Тсунаде, заканчивал усиленную подавляющую печать - Вот... - жабий отшельник приложил печать ко лбу блондина и активировал ее, послав импульс чакры. Печать загорелась алым, и покров начал неохотно развеиваться. Когда йокаи была загнана обратно на свое место, Дзирайа сменил печать на лбу Узумаки на ту, что усиливала печать Четвертого - Увы, это только временные меры, Наруто. Нам придется изменить печать Смерти. Причем, в ближайшие несколько часов, пока усиливающая печать еще держится.  
- Мы ведь справимся? - спросил блондин.  
- Надеюсь... - Дзирайа начал складывать печати для техники призыва, но вместо того, чтобы ударить в землю рукой, он, вдруг, изверг из себя жабу-свиток в полтора метра высотой.  
- Что тебе надо, Дзирайа? - недовольно пробурчала жаба - Опять решил поэкспериментировать?  
- Нет. Печать Четвертого слишком ослабла, и ее срочно что-то с этим сделать. - ответил жабий отшельник.  
- Вот как? Ну смотри, не натвори чего. - жаба развернула свиток, оказавшийся внутри исписанным невероятным количеством инструкций. Наруто с открытым ртом уставился на содержимое свитка.  
- Впечатляет? Твой отец был гением. - произнес Дзирайа - Ладно, хватит терять время. За работу!

Наруто, оголенный по пояс, лежал на плосок каменном берегу, окруженный выведенными в крови сотнями знаков, которые должны были усилить печать Смерти. Дзирайа, все еще бледный, несмотря на несколько медицинских пилюль для восстановления крови, в третий раз перепроверял свою работу - ошибка была недопустима. Наконец, не найдя ничего похожего на ошибку, Дзирайа начал складывать печати. Много печатей...  
- Запечатывание! - саннин коснулся знаков руками, направив в них огромное количество чакры. Словно ожив, символы начали сползаться к пульсирующей темно-бордовым печати Смерти на животе Наруто, теперь с трудом удерживающего себя от того, чтобы заорать на пол континента от боли... Последние символы добрались до своего места на модифицированной печати, сообщив об этом вспышкой красноватого света...  
Но что-то, все же, пошло не так. Из печати внезапно начал выходить алый туман йокаи. Туман медленно стекался в, зависшее рядом с потерявшим сознание Наруто, облако, постепенно принимающее человеческие очертания.  
- Не понимаю... - единственное, что смог произнести жабий отшельник, наблюдая за тем, как из йокаи формируется тело. Тело девушки, лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати на вид с довольно длинными темно-красными волосами и белесым "ожогом" на животе, совпадающим по очертаниям с новой печатью Наруто... Минут через двадцать, Узумаки очнулся, заметил формирующееся рядом с ним тело девушки, и снова отключился... Когда, еще минут через десять, стало ясно, что тело девушки прикрывало только остатками облака йокаи, Дзирайа, уже, наверное, рефлексивно, потянулся к своему блокноту. Тсунаде в своем вечном крестовом походе на извращенцев дала ему подзатыльник, но жабий отшельник проигнорировал ее, начав быстро писать.  
- Небо... - донесся весьма приятный женский голос, и четверо шиноби, бывших здесь в сознании, замерли, уставившись на приподнявшуюся на локтях ...Кьюби? - Свежий воздух... Свобода!.. - красноволосая девушка перевернулась, оказавшись теперь на четвереньках. Тут она, наконец, заметила, каким было ее тело, полностью подтвердив догадку, что она был Девятихвостым демоном - Я - человек? - Дзирайа снова начал писать, пока Кьюби осматривала свое новое тело - ...Девушка? ...Без одежды? - наконец, убедившись, что все было именно так, как ей казалось, Кьюби гневно уставилась на строчащего с умопомрачительной скоростью жабьего отшельника - Не смей, человек! - через мгновенье Дзирайа был вынужден прекратить писать, так как его блокнот обратился в пепел, а в его штанах стало жарковато...  
- Мои записи!!! - обратив внимание, что он горит, Дзирайа сменил причину для криков - Мои штаны!!!  
- Я тебе сейчас, жалкий!.. - поднявшись на ноги, Кьюби попробовала атаковать саннина, но ее остановил вовремя пришедший в себя Наруто, взявший ее в захват сзади.  
- Не знаю, кто ты, но я не позволю тебе причинить вред Эро-сеннину-у-у... - крутанувшись на месте, Кьюби ударом отбросила Наруто в скалу на противоположном берегу реки. Но в тот самый момент, когда блондин врезался в камни, печать на животе демонессы полыхнула красным, послав в ее тело разряд боли.  
- Кисама! Все еще связана! - краем глаза Кьюби заметила, как Югито, частично превратившаяся в Ниби, приготовилась атаковать - И ты здесь, киска?!  
- Югито, не надо. Я справлюсь! - подобравшийся сзади Дзирайа приложил ко лбу демонессы подавляющую печать. Но та просто сгорела.  
- Отвали! - ударом в живот Кьюби отбросила Дзирайу от себя - Время молиться! - она начала грозно надвигаться на беспомощного в данный момент саннина. Югито, Итачи и Тсунаде, все трое весьма истощенные после боя с Акатсуки, пытались понять, стоит ли им вмешиваться или лучше было бежать, желательно, прихватив с собой Наруто и Дзирайю.  
- Печать Смерти: связывание! - донеслось с того берега. Наруто, удерживающий знак концентрации, медленно поднимался на ноги. Кьюби же, наоборот, повалилась на землю. Однако, невидимые путы не могли долго удерживать ее, и уже через секунд пятнадцать она начала снова подниматься на ноги.  
- Бесполезно, мальчишка!  
- Похоже, выбора нет. - произнес Итачи. И исчез. Чтобы через секунду появиться перед Кьюби с активированным мангеке шаринганом - Тсукиеме! - через три секунды тело демонессы безвольно упало на землю. Через несколько мгновений за ним последовало тело самого Итачи, отключившегося от истощившейся чакры.  
- Фух... - Тсунаде попыталась придти в себя - Наруто, Дзирайа-бака, идите сюда. Вас надо привести в порядок.

После того, как Тсунаде, при помощи Югито, привела в порядок Наруто и Дзирайю, она решила осмотреть тело Кьюби, теперь уже украшенное свежей ослабляющей печатью, сделавшей так, чтобы демонессу можно было, хотя бы, одолеть не перенапрягаясь - полностью запечатывать ее силу жабий отшельник не решился, так как ее тело было создано из йокаи, и последствия полного подавления последней для Наруто были непредсказуемы... Пришедший в себя Итачи наблюдал за процессом.  
- Поразительно... - наконец, после нескольких напряженных минут произнесла саннин-медик - Тело, полностью создано из йокаи, но при этом полностью идентично человеческому. Включая генетический код. Черт возьми, спорю, оно даже способно к воспроизводству.  
- Ммм... Значит... У меня могут быть... - Кьюби зевнула - Дети?.. - все пятеро шиноби моментально встали в боевые стойки, приготовившись к худшему - Почему я чувствую себя такой ...слабой? - бросив взгляд вниз, демонесса оценила новое "добавление" к своему телу - Печать?! Ах ты!!! - Наруто закрыл собой остальных - Черт! Тебя я не могу убить. Придется, похоже, терпеть вас, вы же не отпустите меня добровольно. - повисла пауза - Ну, живо дайте что-нибудь из одежды! - Наруто подхватил с земли один из дорожных плащей и бросил его Кьюби - Так-то лучше. - послышался коллективный вздох облегчения: Кьюби хотя бы даст им жить...  
- Тсунаде-сама, Дзирайа-сама, Гаара-сама в порядке и его забрали силы Песка... - Шизуне замерла, заметив красноволосую девушку, которую она никогда раньше не видела, в одном только плаще. На ум куноичи пришел только один, весьма уместный вопрос - А ты кто такая? - но не самый лучший...  
- Ты!.. Да я тебя!.. - Шизуне встретилась взглядом с красноволосой девушкой. Даже если от сил демонессы остались только крупицы, взгляд е е кроваво-красных глаз со звериными вертикальными зрачками не потерял ни капли своей наводящей страх мощи.  
- К-к-кьюби? - заикаясь спросила помощница Тсунаде, прежде чем упасть в обморок.

***

За следующие шесть дней группа, не без конфликтов с Кьюби, разрешенных вмешательством Наруто, продвинулась на полпути к Скрытому Песку, останавливаясь на ночлеги во встречающихся на пути оазисах... В первый день Югито отделилась от остальных, чтобы зайти в близлежащий торговый город. Вернулась девушка с новым дорожным плащем и комплектом одежды для Кьюби. Теперь на демонессе были черные штаны и, превращенная ею в топик, темно-серая футболка. Все эти дни Кьюби отказывалась спать, говоря, что не доверяет никому. В конце концов, даже ее нечеловеческие силы начинали сдавать...  
- Слушай, может, все же, ляжешь отдохнуть? - спросил Наруто, сегодня первым стоявший на посту.  
- Нет! - огрызнулась Кьюби, продолжая поигрывать с пламенем ночного костра. Потом она зевнула. В десятый раз за последние полчаса.  
- Н-но даже тебе надо спать. - зная, что последует дальше, блондин поспешил заверить - Успокойся, никто тебя не тронет.  
- НЕТ!!! - Наруто пожал плечами.  
- Как знаешь.

Что-то потревожило сон Наруто. Из того, что было очень темно, Узумаки сделал вывод, что все еще была ночь, а разбудило его то, что к нему в палатку кто-то залез. Присмотревшись, блондин различил в темноте силуэт Кьюби. Та, почувствовала на себе его взгляд.  
- Я все еще не доверяю никому. Но остальным я не доверяю больше! - Наруто, желавшему вернуться обратно в страну снов, потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что демонесса имела в виду.  
- Все-таки решила поспать?  
- У тебя с этим проблемы? - недружелюбно спросила Кьюби.  
- Не... Никаких...

На рассвете Наруто был разбужен метавшейся во сне Кьюби, что-то бормочущей и словно пытающейся от чего-то убежать. Блондин подобрался к ней поближе и сумел расслышать, что же демонесса бормотала.  
- Обещание... Я обещала... Нет... Должна... - совершенно не понимая, что могло вызвать у нее такой кошмар, Наруто решил просто разбудить ее. Однако, еще до того, как он успел потрясти ее за плечо, Кьюби поймала его протянутую левую руку и, крепко обняв ее, прижала к своей груди. В последний раз пробормотав про какое-то обещание, она погрузилась в спокойный сон... Наруто подождал пару минут, но демонесса никак не собиралась отпускать его руку, так что, устроившись как можно удобнее, он сам попытался заснуть.

Утром, точнее часам к одиннадцати, когда Узумаки наконец проснулся, он обнаружил, что Кьюби не только не отпустила его руку с ночи, но теперь еще ее голова покоилась на его левом плече, в то время как левая нога была обхвачена ножками спящей демонессы. И во сне она была очень даже милой: не зная, что она была демоном, вполне можно было бы подумать, что она - ангел...  
Но кем бы она сейчас не была, Наруто действительно надо было вставать... Попытка самостоятельно высвободиться из хватки Кьюби привела лишь к тому, что та еще сильнее прижалась к нему, промычав сквозь сон что-то нечленораздельное. Вторая попытка привела к такому же результату. Так что Наруто пришлось воспользоваться вторым вариантом: будить...  
- Ммм... - после минуты усилий, блондин, наконец, получил желаемый результат.  
- Пора вставать. - произнес он на ушко демонессы. Кьюби приподняла голову и открыла глаза. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Потом до нее начало доходить, в каком положении относительно Наруто ее застало утро... Покраснев, чего блондин от нее никак не ожидал, она отпустила его.  
Одевшись, Наруто вылез из палатки и направился к костру, на котором все еще висел котелок с завтраком.  
- Ты сегодня поздно. - раздался голос Итачи, вернувшегося с дровами - Кстати, где наша "мисс я вам не доверяю"? Я ее сегодня еще не видел.  
- Она все же решила поспать. - отозвался блондин, накладывая себе каши. Учиха вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
- Я так понимаю, спать она пришла к тебе. - Наруто кивнул.  
- И у нее был кошмар...  
- Эй! - из под полога палатки показалась голова демонессы. Блондин посмотрел а нее пару секунд, прежде чем вспомнил возникший еще ночью вопрос.  
- Да, кстати, что это за обещание, что не давало тебе спать спокойно?  
- Обещание человеку, победившему меня. - не слишком охотно ответила Кьюби. В лагере тут же, невесть откуда, рядом с костром возникли Дзирайа, Тсунаде и Шизуне.  
- Ты что-то обещала моему отцу? - удивленно спросил Наруто.  
- Да. - уловив повисший в воздухе вопрос, демонесса продолжила - Уже после того, как меня запечатали, Минато Намикадзе... так, кажется его звали - саннины, Наруто и Шизуне кивнули - Он смог увидеть, что я не сама напала на деревню. Что мной управляли. На деле, через этот проклятый шаринган. Учиха Мадара использовал меня как оружие своей мести. - ко всеобщему удивлению, Итачи кивнул.  
- Так и есть. Сейчас Мадара скрывается в рядах Акатсуки под видом бестолкового парня в оранжевой маске с дыркой только под правый глаз. Тоби, вот как сейчас его зовут. Когда я только пришел в эту организацию восемь с небольшим лет назад, он все еще, при мне, по крайней мере, проклинал Йондайме за свой провал...  
- Может дашь мне продолжить? - грубо, но все же не так, как раньше, Кьюби прервала Итачи - Так вот. Поняв, что мною управляли, он, в последний момент, изменил печать, дав мне капельку свободы внутри нее. Но он взял с меня слово. Это были его последние слова, я полагаю. А сказал он следующее: "Это мой сын. Он - твоя новая жизнь, заботься о нем."

***

- Кьюби-сан, вы... Вы действительно обещали моему сенсею заботиться о Наруто? - удивленно спросил Какаши.  
- Да, я обещала. - слегка опустив голову отозвалась девушка.  
- Тогда почему? Почему только тогда? Раньше ты только помогала ему, когда это было выгодно тебе!  
- Почти пятнадцать лет мною владела злоба за поражение. Настолько сильная, что она похоронила это обещание в моей памяти...  
- Ладно... - Начал Наруто - После этого мы за два дня добрались до Скрытого Песка. В деревню мы прошли под покровом ночи и с личной помощью Гаары, Темари и Канкуро. Это из-за того, что мы не хотели, чтобы Облако, Лист знали, что мы живы. Гаара был очень благодарен, что мы пришли на помощь, так что достал для нас новый инвентарь, одежду и прочее...  
- В частности, по его распоряжению, "как подарок друзьям" была изготовлена моя нынешняя одежда. - вставила Кьюби.  
- Угу. - Дзирайа кивнул - Гаара-сан оказался очень добр к нам и позволил погостить у него три недели. После этого, также под покровом ночи и без лишних свидетелей, мы покинули Песок и направились в страну Дождя... И, да, Кьюби может быть очень милой... Когда хочет...  
- Что ты сказал!!! - вокруг кулака демонессы вспыхнуло пламя, отчего жабий отшельник невольно спрятался за Тсунаде.  
- Не, не, ничего. - демонесса отпустила огонь.  
- Так то лучше.

***

Путь до Скрытого Дождя занял две недели. Преимущественно из-за песчаной бури в которую они попали в стране Ветра и болотных топей страны Дождей. Но все же, семеро путников добрались до своей цели...  
Город Дождя разительно отличался от других поселений шиноби. Построенный в западном стиле, город возвышался над болотистой местностью на десятки метров, окруженный лишь широченным рвом. Все постройки города представляли из себя башни с идущими по стенам трубами, отводящими падающую с неба воду. Электрическая реклама, виднеющаяся то здесь то там на нижних ярусах завораживающе смотрелась в пропитанном моросящим дождем сумраке.  
- И зачем мы здесь? - спросила Кьюби. Как демону огня, постоянный дождь ей не очень нравился.  
- В Скрытом Дожде обитает Пэйн, официальный глава организации Акатсуки, пытающийся собрать силу всех хвостатых демонов. - объяснил Дзирайа.  
- Мой враг, получается? - Спросила Кьюби. Наруто кивнул.  
- Мой тоже, все еще.

Как только семеро путников, прячущихся от внезапно усилившегося дождя под своими дорожными плащами, ступили в город, они сразу почувствовали надвигающуюся опасность. Неприятное чувство, однако, не обманувшее их, ибо буквально через десять минут, как раз когда они проходили большую площадь, перед ними из воздуха возникли двое в черных плащах с красными облаками: синеволосая девушка с вплетенной в волосы бумажной розой и бледноватый мужчина с длинным хвостом рыжих волос, странным пирсингом на лице и ринненганом.  
- Так, так, так, у нас гости, я смотрю... - произнес Пэйн.  
- Яхико, Конан, что с вами случилось? Почему вы стали такими? И где Нагато? - спросил Дзирайа, Тсунаде кивнула: она тоже помнила этих двоих, пусть тогда они еще и были совсем детьми...  
- Вы их знаете? - удивленно спросил Наруто.  
- Когда-то давно, в конце Второй мировой войны шиноби, когда мы, только получив "звание" саннины от Ханзо саламандра, возвращались в страну Огня, мы повстречали трех сирот этой войны, их звали Нагато, Конан и Яхико. Тогда я остался с ними, чтобы научить их основам искусства ниндзя, дабы они могли выжить в этом мире...  
- Неужели вы жалеете, что не убили нас, как предлагал Орочимару,.. сенсей? - произнес Пэйн.  
- Нет. Я жалею, что не смог поставить вас на верный путь... - на выдохе произнес жабий отшельник.  
- Что ж... У вас осталось еще немного времени жалеть об этом... Конан. - Конан пустила в "гостей Дождя" волну бумажных сюррюкенов, поднявшись над землей на больших крыльев, сотворенных из листочков бумаги. Пэйн же призвал разом еще пять тел в плащах Акатсуки, также обладающих теми же рыжими волосами, странным пирсингом и ринненганом, и огромное ракообразное.  
- Стиль огня: великий огненный шар! - техника Итачи разом уничтожила сюррюкены Конан и отбросила призыв Пэйна назад.  
- Значит, ты присоединился к ним, Учиха Итачи. Я всегда предполагал, что ты не до конца верен мне. - спокойно произнес призывающий Пэйн.  
- Я никогда не был верен ТЕБЕ. - ответил ему Итачи - Я попробую взять на себя Конан, оставляю на вас Пэйна. - повернувшись к остальным из семерки, произнес Учиха, после чего атаковал Конан броском куная. Безрезультатно.  
- Конан, разберись с предателем. У меня большее почетные "гости". - синеволосая девушка кивнула. И бросилась в бой с Учихой, который, видя, что его план сработал, побежал с площади, уворачиваясь от сюррюкенов бумажного ангела...

В бою остался последний "Пэйн"... Хотя уже все знали, что это - лишь тела марионетки... Шизуне, Тсунаде и Югито, обеспечивавшие медицинскую поддержку сражавшимся Наруто, Дзирайе и Кьюби, уже выбивались из сил. Кьюби, как могла, помогала Наруто, но с ее запечатанной силой, она не была сильнее обычного дзоунина и была практически бесполезна в бою против самозваного бога Скрытого Дождя. Дзирайа, несмотря на его режим отшельника, тоже с трудом мог противостоять Пэйну, хотя ему удалось уничтожить тело, призывавшее странную голову со способностью восстанавливать уничтоженные тела... Сейчас жабий отшельник, цепляясь за свое сознание, наблюдал, как Наруто противостоит Пэйну со странной техникой "Шинра тенсей", отталкивающей или притягивающей все что угодно.  
- Теневое клонирование! - блондин создал новую партию клонов. Однако она тут же исчезла, а демонесса на секунду скорчилась от пронзившей ее боли. Из груди и живота Наруто торчали темно-бордовые металлические стержни, вроде тех, что были пирсингом Пэйна. "Бог" попытался захватить поверженного Наруго, а паренек, однако, уничтожил три его тела, но Кьюби оказалась быстрее и, подхватив блондина, одним длинном прыжком оказалась подле троицы медиков.  
- Спасите его. - обратилась она к Тсунаде - Дзирайа, сними с меня печать. Как сейчас, у меня нет шанса противостоять ему. - саннин задумался, к чему может привести высвобождение сил демона, но это, все же, было лучше, чем умереть и отдать двух дзинчуурики на милость лидера Акатсуки, пусть и исполняющего эту роль. Жабий отшельник, наконец, кивнул и, слабыми руками, сложил десяток печатей.  
- Освобождение! - на теле Кьюби проступил сначала черным, затем голубым, сложный узор. Вспышка, и от него не осталось и следа. В этот же момент вокруг демонессы вспыхнул огромный костер алой йокаи.  
- Еще один дзинчуурики? - удивленно спросил Пэйн - Сегодня, определенно, удачный день!  
- Молись, чтобы эта удача спасла тебя. - холодно ответила Кьюби - И, кстати, я - демон. - _"Техники демонов: стиль огня: алый дракон!"_ - из йокаи, все еще пляшущей вокруг Кьюби вылез сплетенный из пламени дракон, размером с трехэтажный дом, и рванул на Пэйна.  
- Шинра тенсеи! - дракон увернулся от пущенной в него атаки и, приблизившись вплотную к своей цели, дыхнул огнем, изжарив Пэйна на месте, и растворился в воздухе.  
- Неужели, все? - спросил Дзирайа.  
- Не все! - донесся голос с небес. Перед пятью шиноби и демоном в вихре дождя появилась огромная шестиногая конструкция в которой находился невероятно худой темноволосый человек. Его руки по локоть были погружены в странные устройства от которых к расположенному на "ходячем кресле" за спиной человека кресту тянулись провода. Из спины человека торчало около сотни длинных, до полутора метров, металлических стержней все того же темно-бордового цвета - Вы одолели всех моих марионеток. Но вам еще надо справиться со мной!  
- Да, да, да... - _"Техники демонов: стиль огня: алый дракон!"_ - Кьюби снова атаковала, сотворив из своей йокаи огненного дракона, но истинный Пэйн сумел попасть в него и уничтожить с первой попытки.  
- Интересная техника... И я не могу скопировать ее... Очень интересно... Шинра тенсеи! - вокруг Пэйна образовалась сферическая ударная волна, грозившая смести всех, кто был рядом.  
_"Техники демонов: сфера!"_ - вокруг Кьюби образовался полупрозрачный рыжеватый барьер, защитивший и ее саму, и остальных от атаки - _"Техники демонов: стиль лавы: вулканическая волна!"_ - камни на большей части площади вдруг покраснели и потекли, образуя лаву. Лава поднялась вокруг Пэйна большой волной и приготовилась залить его, но новый удар "Шинра тенсей" защитил обладателя ринненгана.  
- С этим пора заканчивать... Чибаку тенсеи! - перед Пэйном начал образовываться небольшой черный шарик от которого, однако, веяло невиданной мощью.  
_"Это может быть опасно даже для меня... Техники демонов: стиль лавы: метеоритный молот!"_ - Пэйн почувствовал колоссальный выброс энергии со стороны Кьюби, но не заметил никакой атаки, готовой уничтожить его. Он запустил сформировавшийся шарик в небо... Внезапно сплошной покров облаков был разорван летящим к земле на огромной скорости красным шаром метеора. Метеор ударил точно в шар "Чибаку тенсеи", разрушив его, и, лишь немного затормозив, продолжил падать на Пэйна.  
- Шинра тенсеи! - самозваный бог Дождя попробовал отразить удар метеорита.  
_"Техники демонов: сфера!"_ - Кьюби, отскочив к пяти ниндзя, поставила на всех защиту - _"Техники демонов: стиль лавы: вулканическая волна!"_ - обратившиеся в лаву камни снова поднялись волной на удерживающего метеорит Пэйна. На этот раз обладатель ринненгана не мог защититься...  
- Напомните мне больше никогда не злить демонов... - слабым голосом произнес Дзирайа: он все еще не восстановил силы, потраченные на бой с телами-марионетками Пэйна.  
- Как Наруто-кун? - опустив защиту, спросила Кьюби, подсаживаясь рядом с лечащими раны блондина Тсунаде и Югито.  
- Боюсь, полученные им раны убьют его. - произнесла саннин-медик - Его тело потеряло способность производить чакру.  
- У него есть я! Он сможет жить в счет моих сил! - изрекла демонесса.  
- Возможно. Но его тело до сих пор ни разу не подвергалось воздействию чистой йокаи и может не выдержать напряжения... - произнесла Тсунаде.  
- Если мы хотим, чтобы нару-кун выжил, нам надо попробовать. - сказала Югито. Кьюби кивнула.  
- Я согласна с этой кошечкой...

Они заняли первый этаж одного из домов. Югито, Тсунаде и восстановившая силы Шизуне заканчивали залечивать физические повреждения, полученные Наруто. Дзирайа спал. Кьюби стояла на страже...  
Из густого тумана, все еще не исчезнувшего после боя с Пэйном, показалась фигура человека, несшего кого-то на спине. Демонесса приготовилась к атаке, однако, их гостем оказался Итачи, несший на спине поверженную Конан, пребывавшую без сознания. Синеволосая девушка имела множество ожогов и несколько колотых ранений, ее плащ был опален во многих местах. Итачи, однако, выглядел не намного лучше. У Учихи было множество порезов и ссадин, его одежда большей частью была превращена в лохмотья. К том же, под левым глазом Итачи наблюдалась кровь, говорившая, что ему пришлось использовать в своем бою Тсукиеме...

К следующему утру трое медиков смогли исцелить раны Наруто, оставив остальное на Кьюби. Дзирайа и Итачи также были приведены в порядок. Жабий саннин осмотрел Конан и поставил на нее печать, связывающую чакру. После этого он погрузился в раздумья, но пришел к выводу, что стоит исцелить девушку - она могла дать важную информацию... Тсунаде залечила ожоги девушки и сняла с нее последствия применения Тсукиеме. Как только Конан открыла глаза, Дзирайа обнаружил ее у себя на шее...  
- Дзирайа-сенсей, как хорошо, что вы пришли навестить нас! - вися на шее жабьего отшельника с закрытыми глазами пролопотала девушка, заставив всех окружающих выпасть в осадок: не она ли вчера была готова убить их? - Эй, Нагато-кун, Яхико-кун, посмотрите, кто к нам пришел! - крикнула Конан. Когда ответом ей была тишина, девушка открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Она была внутри незнакомого дома. Судя по всему, однако, в стране Дождя. Вокруг Дзирайи, на шее которого она все еще висела, стояли Тсунаде, незнакомый темноволосый парень с перечеркнутым протектором Листа на голове; также неизвестная светловолосая девушка с небольшими, но заметными, чертами кошки, определенно шиноби, но без протектора; красноволосая девушка, тоже незнакомая Конан, с необычными глазами: красными с вертикальным зрачком. Позади этих троих на разложенных дорожных плащах лежал светловолосый юноша с шрамом через правый глаз. Над этим юношей сидела темноволосая девушка, но ничего большего про нее сказать было нельзя из-за того, что ее плащ все еще был на ней - Дзирайа-сенсей, где я? Кто все эти люди? И где эти два балбеса? Эй, Нагато, Яхико, выходите!  
- Эм... Конан-чан... - Дзирайа опустил девушку на землю...  
- Вы как-то очень постарели, Дзирайа-сенсей... Ведь всего два года прошло... И где эти двое!  
_"Два года? О чем она говорит? ...Хм... Неужели Нагато зашел так далеко, что поставил на нее печать полного подчинения?"_ - думал жабий отшельник - _"Только эта печать стирает память, когда снята или разрушена... Бедная конан..."_  
- Прости, Конан... - произнес темноволосый парень - Но твои друзья погибли.  
- И прошло не два года, а более двадцати лет, Конан-чан... Прости, что не смог спасти тебя... - произнес Дзирайа.  
- Но вы же здесь, сенсей! - отозвалась синеволосая девушка - Вы же защитите меня! - саннин кивнул - И что случилось с Нагато-куном и Яхико-куном?..

***

- Следующие три недели нам пришлось провести в Скрытом Дожде, скрываясь от местных шиноби. - произнесла Тсунаде - Тело Наруто-куна тяжело восприняло переход со своей чакры на заимствуемую йокаи. Настолько тяжело, что вопросов о какой-либо смене места не могло и быть. Но, в конце концов, все наладилось...  
- Конан-чан примерно в это же время вышла из депрессии, куда ее вогнали новости про Нагато и Яхико. - вставил жабий отшельник - И, больше всего ей помогли Итачи и Шизуне... С тех пор они почти все время втроем...  
- Что касается меня... - начал Наруто - То, когда я восстановился наконец после боя с Пэйном, у меня начались тренировки. В первую очередь на выносливость, ибо на то время ее совсем не было... - _"Да и сейчас я в бою едва ли достаю до приличного уровня..."_ - И тренировки с техниками. К сожалению, я больше не могу использовать призыв, но зато мне стали доступны техники демонов, которым меня обучила Кью-тян. За первый месяц моего обучения мы, чего скрывать, сошлись и, наконец, стали парой.  
- А двадцать девять дней назад мы в первый раз встретили третьего Учиху... - произнес Итачи.

***

Страна травы. Бесконечные луга и поля, изредка перемежаемые небольшими рощицами деревьев или кустарниками... Именно сюда отправились из страны Дождей восемь путников. Наруто и Кьюби шли впереди остальных, обсуждая что-то из техник демонов. Позади них шла Югито. Сразу за дзинчууриики двуххвостой шли Итачи, Шизуне и Конан. Замыкали "колонну" Дзирайа и Тсунаде...  
Время приблизилось к обеду и путники устроили привал в тени одной из рощиц... Шизуне уже почти закончила готовить обед, когда прямо из воздуха рядом с лагерем появился человек с оранжевой маской на лице, одетый в черный плащ с красными облаками.  
- Ух ты, да здесь и двое саннинов, и Итачи, убивший шаринган, и носительница Ниби но Некоматы, и сама Кьюби но Йоко... - притворно удивленным голосом начал странный гость.  
- Что тебе здесь нужно,.. Мадара? - холодно произнес Итачи.  
- Ууу... Сразу к делу, я смотрю... Я пришел сюда за двумя компонентами к моему мировому господству.  
- Ничего ты не получишь! - выкрикнула Шизуне.  
- Посмотрим... Стиль огня: вели... - Мадара был вынужден прервать свою технику, чтобы не получить удар молнией от Югито. Сообразив, что их противник не может атаковать, пока вынужден пропускать через себя вражеские атаки, все семь шиноби и демонесса принялись осыпать Мадару градом атак.  
Через час, когда в бою оставались только Кьюби и Югито, перешедшая на йокаи Ниби, Мадара был вынужден ретироваться: даже его запасы чакры, самые большие среди ныне живущих, были конечны, а на "неуязвимость" требовалось тратить немало чакры...

- Так ни мы его не победим, ни он от нас не отстанет... Но нам надо победить его... - задумчиво произнес Итачи - Как нам одолеть Мадару.  
- Если мы не можем убить его, то мы можем запечатать его. - сказал Наруто, поправляя котелок над костром - Он все еще человек, так что сильной удерживающей печати должно быть достаточно.  
- Только тогда такая печать должна быть по крайней мере в четверть силы "Четырехгранного барьера"! - вставил Дзирайа - То есть нам для ее осуществления понадобится довольно долгая подготовка и четверо запечатывающих. Помимо "приманки", чтобы вытащить Мадару на центр его печати.  
- Думаю, мы справимся.

Восемь путников не покинули лагерь. Вместо этого Наруто и Дзирайа весь вечер подготавливали ловушку для Мадары. Первым делом на землю были нанесены знаки связывающей печати, дабы Учиха не смог улизнуть, пока они активируют "Четырехгранный барьер".  
Следующим утром все заняли свои позиции. Югито заняла место в центре поляны, занимаясь какими-то своими делами. Наруто, Итачи и Конан расположились сразу за линией деревьев. Кьюби, Дзирайа, Тсунаде и Шизуне были готовы в любой момент активировать сначала связывающую печать, нанесенную на земле, а потом и запечатать Учиху в спрятанный под пожухлой травой свиток.  
Мадара, конечно, заставил подождать себя, появившись лишь к полудню, но он все еще был самоуверен, ибо знал, что с его "защитой" единственное, чем его можно победить - заставить истратить всю чакру... Ну или так он думал... Используя весь свой навык скрытности, он подобрался со спины к Югито, которая, впрочем, нарочно не обращала на него внимания до последнего момента...  
- Техники печатей: связывание! - как только Мадара попал в рунический круг, связывающая печать была активирована, окружив его красноватой полупрозрачной сферой. Мадара попытался переместиться прочь из ловушки, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его пространственные техники больше не действуют - Техники печатей: Четырехгранный барьер! - из замаскированного на земле свитка поднялась зеленая ажурная конструкция из нитей чакры и оплела Мадару. Тот старался сопротивляться, но даже ему было не по силам перебороть печать, которой управляли двое саннинов, сильный медик и демон... Но даже так, Мадара смог продержаться более трех минут, прежде чем печать затянула его в свиток.  
Как только запечатывание завершилось, Дзирайа свернул свиток с Мадарой и поставил на него печать крови, чтобы никто и никогда без их разрешения не смог даже открыть свиток.

***

- За следующие три недели мы вернулись обратно в страну Рек. - продолжил Итачи - Впрочем, больше ничего интересного с нами не происходило... Разве что меня посетила идея заглянуть в Коноху. Тогда еще только чтобы проведать моего глупого братика... Дзирайа и Тсунаде согласились со мной, правда по своим причинам... Но когда мы просмотрели, что происходило в Скрытом Листе... Мы не могли остаться в стороне... Все мы, за исключением Конан-чан, Кьюби и Югито, любили деревню такой, какой она была раньше... После небольшого совещания, мы решили, что деревня должна вернуться... Потому, мы и здесь сегодня.  
- Собственно, вот и вся наша история... - добавил Наруто.  
- Я так понимаю, что вы все остаетесь в Конохе? - спросила Куренаи.  
- Да. Хотя мне хотелось бы, все же, получить кусочек земли за стеной. - ответил Наруто.  
- Если вы остаетесь, то в каких званиях вы будете? - задал свой вопрос Какаши.  
- Итачи восстановится как дзоунин и Хокаге. Шизуне также восстановится в дзоунинском звании. Дзирайа и Тсунаде-баачан уйдут с активной службы. Кью-тян, Югито-чан и Конан будут гражданскими. Я же восстановлюсь генином. - произнес блондин.  
- Генином? Но ты и по силе и по навыкам заслуживаешь дзоунина, мой юный друг! - выкрикнул Гай.  
- Может быть. Но это будет не честно, если я приду неизвестно откуда и тут же получу дзоунинское звание, ведь так? - Наруто глянул в окно. Там уже давно была ночь. - Полагаю, мы вас и так уже задержали... - собравшиеся неуверенно кивнули - Ну тогда... Всем спокойной ночи.  
_"Техники демонов: массовое перемещение!"_ - восемь человек исчезли в алом тумане, оставив всех собравшихся послушать их историю расходиться по домам...


	6. Новый день эпилог

**глава 6: новый день**

Был солнечный, как и в большинство дней в Скрытом Листе, полдень. Не самое активное время в деревне, но улицы все же были полны людей. Внезапно возле госпиталя Конохи появились две вспышки пламени из которых вышли двое. Одним из них был светловолосый юноша в черных штанах с закрепленными чуть выше колен подсумками для кунаев, темном свитерке и черной пластиковой броне, вроде тех, что носили бойцы АНБУ. Однако, теперь на его голове красовалась новенькая бандана с протектором Листа. В правой руке он держал весьма толстую папку с документами. Другая - девушка с кроваво-красными волосами в черной футболке с девятью раскрытыми веером рыжими лисьими хвостами, вышитыми под левой грудью, и черных штанах с узором огня на правой штанине, подтянутых ярко-рыжим пояском. Двое переглянулись.  
- Вот мы и на месте... - произнес парень. Девушка со скоростью, едва ли доступной даже для шиноби, преодолела разделяющие их два шага и, обняв его, положила голову ему на плечо.  
- Угу. - произнесла она, прежде чем пара направилась в госпиталь.

306 палата. Здесь находился Саске Учиха. Вчера еще один из сильнейших и самый почитаемый дзоунин Скрытого Листа, хотя сам он ничем, кроме еще не выученных техник деревни, не связывал себя с ней... Сегодня же он был уже никем. Нет, он по-прежнему был Учихой, но у него больше небыло ни сил, ни связанного с ними статуса дзоунина. Наруто... Этот придурок умудрился за каких-то десять минут разрушить всю его жизнь!  
Рядом с его койкой сидела Сакура, та самая назойливая розововолосая девчонка, которую определили в его "команду", когда он только покинул стены академии. Сакура, его вечная почитательница. И она не покинула его, даже пусть он стал тенью себя самого... Ее зацикленность на нем была поразительна. И, наверное, в первый раз в жизни, Саске был благодарен этому. Все-таки валяться в госпитале одному довольно скучно... Она хоть могла его как-то развлечь, согласная сделать все, что ее идол попросит.  
внезапно в дверь постучали и, получив в ответ неприветливое мычание от Учихи, в палату вошли двое. Те самые двое, кто вчера бросил Саске в госпиталь. Только теперь у Наруто на голове был протектор Скрытого Листа. Узнав этих двоих, Сакура тут же бросилось на них.  
- НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ, ДЕМОНЫ!!! - но блондин свободной рукой, окутавшейся красной пленкой йокаи, остановил удар розововолосой куноичи.  
- Мы в больнице, Сакура, веди себя тише. - прежде чем девушка, застаная врасплох такими словами, успела среагировать, Наруто нанес точный удар ей по шее и отправил поспать.  
- Что тебе нужно? Пришел все-таки убить меня? - холодно произнес Саске - Или просто поиздеваться?  
- Напротив. Я пришел предотвратить лишние жертвы. А про поиздеваться... боюсь, теперь одно мое появление всегда будет бесить тебя... - Наруто сел на стул рядом с койкой Учихи. Кьюби, разместившая валяющуюся в отключке Сакуру на втором стуле, примостилась у блондина на коленях - Думаю, тебе здесь немного скучно валяться, так что на, почитай. - Наруто протянул Саске папку с документами - Думаю, тебе будет интересно... - Саске неохотно взял папку и прочитал надпись на обложке.  
- "Дело клана Учиха". Что за чушь ты мне принес?!  
- Не думаю, что документ десятилетней давности, подписанный советом консулов и лично Третьим Хокаге, так легко назвать чушью... Все же прочти, может, ты изменишь кое-какие свои взгляды до того, как придет ОН.  
Саске, которому все равно было больше нечего делать - нарываться даже на словесный бой с Наруто ему не хотелось, начал читать, но после первой же страницы он яростно швырнул папку в стену.  
- Ложь!!!  
- Увы нет, брат. - все в палате, минус все еще валяющаяся в отключке Сакура, повернулись на голос. В дверях стоял Итачи. Вместо черного дорожного плаща на нем теперь был белый с тремя рядами оформленной в виде языков пламени, оранжевых, алых и бордовых, окантовки на рукавах и полах. На уровне груди красным были вышиты четыре небольших кандзи: "шачидайме Хокаге". Наруто бросил взгляд за окно.  
- А ты рано.  
- Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!!! - вопил Саске, которого за шкирку, сама не двигаясь с места, держала Кьюби.  
- Чувствую, этот разговор будет гораздо сложнее, чем я предполагал... - себе под нос произнес старший Учиха...

***

Два с лишним часа спустя, измученный еще больше, чем навалившимися на его стол утром бумагами, которые уже сегодня навалили на него, Итачи покинул палату Саске в сопровождении дзинчуурики и демонессы, после чего все трое переместились в кабинет Хокаге.  
- Итачи, когда у тебя инаугурация? - спросил Наруто.  
- Только послезавтра в полдень... - Учиха посмотрел на стол, где все еще покоилась огромная кипа бумаг - И как Сарутоби справлялся со всем этим?.. Да, Наруто, Кьюби, вы хотели "кусочек земли"? - пара кивнула. Итачи подошел к столу и достал карту деревни с ближайшим ее окружением - Устроит? - Седьмой Хокаге указал на большую, в пару гектаров, незанятую лесом и окруженную с трех сторон вековыми деревьями площадь недалеко от западных ворот.  
- Вполне. - после пары минут раздумий ответил Наруто. Кьюби лишь кивнула.  
- Хорошо. И еще одно. У меня есть для вас маленькая работенка. - Итачи протянул свиток, где записывались миссии.  
- Я пойду. - вызвалась демонесса.  
- Одна? - Наруто удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
- Я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне, кои, но я же не беспомощна! - Кьюби выпустила немножко свой силы. ...Все здание правительственного комплекса, исключая наиболее стойких, вроде глав кланов, Итачи, Наруто, Тсунаде и Дзирайи, оказались заморожены внезапно нахлынувшим страхом... Но через мгновенье демонесса растворилась во вспышке огня, а люди начали приходить в себя.  
- Привыкай. - Итачи положил руку на плечо Наруто - Так может начинаться семейная ссора... А что касается вашего дома, в АНБУ был человек, владеющий элементом дерева. Я попробую уговорить его помочь вам со строительством.  
- Будем благодарны. - после этого сам блондин исчез в такой же вспышке пламени.

***

Кьюби возникла во вспышке пламени в ближайшем дворе от сквера, что был на месте дома, где когда-то жил Наруто. Демонесса вышла в сквер и встала перед этим ужасным, на ее взгляд, точно также, как и вообще с художественной точки зрения, памятником Саске Учиха.  
_"Техники демонов: стиль огня: испепеление!"_ - статую объяло бордовое пламя и через секунду на ее месте была уже только кучка пепла. Люди, бывшие в это время поблизости со страхом и негодованием посмотрели на Кьюби, но она их игнорировала - _"Эх, сюда бы Шачиби... Или хотя бы Хоукоу Гоби... Не моя это стихия, земля."_ - демонесса присела и приложила руки к уцелевшему в огне основанию ныне уничтоженной статуи - _"Стиль земли: формирование!"_ - камень начал расти, образуя метровую в высоту круглую тумбу. Видя, что процесс дальше идти не хотел, Кьюби начала вливать больше йокаи, и на постаменте начала образовываться сделанная из горного хрусталя эмблема деревни; на постаменте проявилась надпись "Дух Огня в ваших сердцах не будет забыт, герои Скрытого Листа".  
Кьюби сделала пару шагов назад и осмотрела свою работу.  
_"Вроде ничего получилось..."_ - и она исчезла во вспышке огня...

***

Огромная толпа народа собралась перед зданием правительственного комплекса Скрытого Листа: личность нового Хокаге пока держалась в секрете, и это дополнительно привлекало людей. Без двадцати минут двенадцать на крыше резиденции Хокаге, служившей трибуной, появились двое саннинов. Толпа на площади, до этого шумно базарившая между собой, попритихла в ожидании речи.  
- Жители Конохи... - начал Дзирайа - ...Перед началом церемонии инаугурации мы бы хотели обнародовать некоторые документы до сего дня являвшиеся секретными. - жабий саннин взял в руки лежавшую на узкой площадке перед оградой крыши папку с документами, "Дело клана Учиха", и начал зачитывать его суть. Через пятнадцать минут, когда Дзирайа закончил излагать основную суть документов по этому делу, собравшаяся масса людей была раздираемы противоречивыми мнениями о происходящем: солидная группа, до смерти преданная мифу о безгрешности клана и, особенно, Саске, кричала, что все это ложь; другая, чуть чуть побольше, но гораздо тише, была согласна с тем, что клан Учиха не был идеально предан деревне, какой она была десять лет назад; наконец, последняя, немногочисленная группа людей все еще пыталась определиться во всем этом шуме со своим отношением к новой информации...  
Минут через пять, когда собравшиеся поприутихли, на трибунах практически одновременно возникли шесть людей. В центре, из вихря с черными перьями, возник Итачи в своем плаще Хокаге. По обе стороны, в вихрях с листьями, от него появились Конан и Шизуне, обе в одинаковых более-менее официальных нарядах. На правом краю трибуны во вспышке пламени появился Наруто, напротив него, с левого края трибуны, в точно такой же вспышке пламени, Кьюби. Наконец, позади трибун, на пилоне дворца Хокаге, из вихря тумана появилась Югито. Итачи бросил взгляд на собравшихся и тихонько помолился, прежде чем начать.  
- Люди деревни Скрытого Листа, я, Учиха Итачи, избранный советом консулов Седьмым Хокаге... - здесь, конечно, пришлось немного покривить душой, ибо совет консулов не избрал его, а, скорее, был вынужден избрать... - ...Торжественно клянусь всецело посвятить себя делу процветания деревни Скрытого Листа, защищать ее до последней капли крови и приумножать ее силу и богатства. - Итачи преклонил колено и Тсунаде надела ему на голову шляпу Хокаге, неизвестно каким образом секунду назад оказавшуюся у нее в руках...

**эпилог**

Наруто спрыгнул с деревьев на дорогу в нескольких метрах от ворот Конохи. Молодой дзоунин, немного приведя себя, подошел к вахте. Здесь, как и весь последний год в дневную смену, сидели Изумо и Кокетсу.  
- Приветствую. - обратился блондин к стражам.  
- С возвращением. Как миссия? - отозвался Кокетсу.  
- Вот иду отчитываться перед Хокаге.  
- Значит успешно? - переспросил Изумо, блондин кивнул - Впрочем, Наруто, ты, с тех пор, как вернулся два с половиной года назад, не провалил ни одной миссии.  
- Но я бы и не сказал, что Итачи балует его легкими заданиями... - вставил Кокетсу - Ладно, потом расскажешь, что там интересного было в твоей охоте за беглецами из Звука. Не будем уж тебя сейчас задерживать. - Наруто кивнул.  
- До завтрашнего вечера. - на этом блондин исчез во вспышке огня.

В точно такой же вспышке огня, Наруто появился перед дворцом Хокаге. Кивнув чуунину на вахте, он поднялся наверх. Шизуне, продолжавшая, как при Тсунаде, исполнять обязанности помощницы Хокаге, которую блондин повстречал у дверей кабинета владыки Скрытого Листа, сказала, что Итачи готов принять его сейчас...  
Итачи в данный момент боролся с самым страшным врагом любого Каге - кипами документов всевозможного характера - и был весьма рад небольшому перерыву в работе, явившемуся ему в виде светловолосого дзоунина.  
- Полагаю, миссия выполнена успешно, Наруто?  
- Так точно. Все четверо шиноби Звука, атаковавшие деревни на северной границе страны Огня, пойманы и сданы местному отряду самураев дайме. - Наруто пробежался взглядом по столу Седьмого Хокаге и остановился на его руках, на его левой руке, на которой у запястья виднелись тонкие заживающие порезы, словно от бумаги - Кто?  
- М? - Итачи проследил взгляд Наруто, пока не уперся в свою руку - Девочка.  
- Поздравляю. - Хокаге кивнул.  
- Спасибо. - он потянулся к следующей бумаге в кипе, но вдруг что-то вспомнил - Наруто, Тсунаде решила проблему нашей Югито-чан, но только разово, так что не подкачай, она тоже заслуживает немножко счастья; ты же помнишь, как она хотела стать матерью. А с Кьюби она как-то даже договорилась. - Наруто усмехнулся.  
- Много же чего произошло за ту неделю, что меня здесь не было... Ладно, постараюсь. - Итачи кивнул, видя это Наруто покинул кабинет Хокаге и, как только оказался в коридоре, сразу же переместился к западным воротам деревни...

...Наруто повернул с главной дороги вбок и через пару минут вышел к резным воротам на беленых каменных столбах в восточном стиле. Влево и вправо от ворот уходила созданная с помощью печатей полупрозрачная голубоватая стена. Блондин приложил руку к печати-замку на воротах, и те раскрылись, открывая проход внутрь. Наруто вошел на территорию поместья, и ворота за его спиной закрылись сами собой. За деревьями, невидимый от входа, находился большой дом, также выстроенный в восточном стиле, с выбеленными каменными стенами первого этажа и сложенными из бруса второго, увенчанные большой деревянной крышей с выполненными в виде драконов коньками. Внутри дом отделан панелями из светлого дерева, просто, но весьма красиво... Скинув обувь, Наруто поднялся на второй этаж и зашел в спальню. Здесь в окне, смотрящем на густой лес, сидела Кьюби, ничуть не изменившаяся за два с половиной года. Сидела она с закрытыми глазами, топлесс, держа на руках пятимесячных двойняшек. Наруто на цыпочках подошел к ним. По появившейся на лице красноволосой девушке улыбке, он понял: она знала, что он здесь, но решила играть в его игру.  
- Как поживают мои красавицы? - спросил Наруто, поцеловав Кьюби в щечку. Затем он поцеловал Хинату и Акари в лобик.  
- Мы очень по тебе скучали. - демонесса наклонилась вперед, чтобы самой поцеловать Наруто.


End file.
